Simplement une Aventure Canadienne
by Mounette
Summary: OS Bonus en rapport avec 'En Toute Simplicité'. Où quand Milovan et Henrique, journalistes de terrain, décident cette fois d'emmener Ioann Snape et Draco Malfoy en vacances loin de Londres.
1. Géhenne

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Henrique.

Béta : BettyMars

Bonjour à tous et bon dimanche. Corrigé en express et réceptionné ce matin même, voici la première partie de mon nouvel OS. Parti d'une idée qui m'est venue en vacances et écrit en une petite semaine, voici de quoi retrouver nos personnages adorés dans quelque chose de plus léger que le tome 2 de Simplicité. Toute ressemblance à des histoires réelles est tout à fait vraisemblable car elle est basée sur des souvenirs d'enfance et familiaux. (et encore, j'ai été gentille avec eux … parce que des souvenirs à la cons, j'en avais encore plein :) )

J'espère que vous passerais un bon moment en lisant cette longue première partie et normalement vous aurez la suite et fin dimanche prochain.

Bonne fin de week-end et à mercredi prochain pour le chapitre 25 du tome 2.

* * *

_**NOTES :**_

_-Petite situation : Se passe l'été juste avant l'entrée de Draco à Poudlard. Il a donc 11 ans et Ioann 10ans._

_-Les phrases entre * * sont en français._

* * *

**Simplement une Aventure Canadienne **

**Partie 1 : Géhenne.**

_Dimanche 22 Juillet 1991_

-Vous voulez faire quoi ?

-Et bien, comme je vous le disais, cette année comme c'est le dernier été avant que Draco n'entre à Poudlard, Henrique et moi pensions qu'au lieu de rester deux semaines avec nous à Londres, les garçons pourraient venir avec nous en vacances à l'étranger, répéta Milo.

-Oui ça j'avais bien compris, s'exaspéra Lucius. Et même si je suis inquiet quant au fait qu'ils s'éloignent autant de nous, ce n'est pas ce qui me dérangeait le plus dans votre explication.

-Oh, s'étonna faussement le Russe, alors c'est le fait qu'on sera chez les Moldus qui dérange ?

-En grande partie oui. Ioann et Draco sont des sorciers et ils n'ont pas à frayer avec des Moldus.

-Justement, il est bon de connaitre également ce monde là. C'est ce qu'on appelle avoir de la culture.

Le blond affronta, d'un regard noir, celui rieur de son vis-à-vis. Puis il se tourna vers Severus qui restait silencieux.

-Et tu n'as rien à dire toi ?

-Que veux-tu que je dise, Lucius. Tourne toi et regarde ton fils et le mien. Ils sont si extatiques à l'idée de partir en vacances dans un autre pays que leurs yeux pourraient faire pâlir le phare d'Alexandrie tellement ils brillent. Si je refuse, je vais devoir faire avec un garçon triste et peu enjoué pendant je ne sais combien de temps. Si j'accepte je vais angoisser pendant deux semaines. Tu m'excuses si je trouve le choix assez cornélien pour ne pas me prononcer avant toi.

-Dis oui papa. S'il te plait, intervint Draco qui, malgré la perspective Moldue, était très enthousiaste.

-Et je promets qu'au moindre problème on revient sur le champ. Nous serons à proximité d'un quartier Sorcier, appuya Henrique.

-Je pense que c'est une bonne idée, Lucius, même si j'ai le cœur lourd de laisser mon enfant partir si loin sans moi, dit Narcissa d'une voix douce.

-D'accord, soupira Lucius alors que deux cris joyeux retentissaient derrière lui. Espérons que tout se passe bien. Mais dites m'en plus sur ce que vous avez prévu.

-Et bien en cette saison la France est un pays agréable et puis après le russe ou l'anglais, ils pourraient s'essayer au français. C'est une belle langue.

-Et d'une simplicité à faire peur, grimaça Henrique.

-Tu dis ça parce que tu arrives à peine à te débrouiller dans cette langue.

-Si vous pouviez éviter la dispute conjugale et finir votre exposé, coupa Severus.

-Souris Sev', On va prendre soin de ton bébé ne t'inquiète pas, ricana le Russe.

-Crétin.

-Alors oncle Milo, on va aller où ? Demanda Ioann des étoiles plein les yeux à la perspective de ces vacances qui sortaient de l'ordinaire.

-Dans un petit village landais, dans le sud ouest de la France. En fait c'est ce que les français appellent un village de vacances.

-Un village que pour les vacances, c'est une bonne idée ça ! S'extasia Draco.

-Je trouve aussi. J'ai réservé pour deux semaines, du quatre au dix huit Aout.

-Tu avais déjà réservé avant même d'avoir notre approbation ? Siffla Lucius.

-Il est plus simple d'annuler, avec un sort de confusion s'il le faut, que de réserver en pleine saison dans ces coins là. Alors oui j'ai réservé depuis presque deux mois pour être sûr qu'on ait un bon emplacement.

-Un bon emplacement ? Pourquoi cette partie de la phrase me donne un drôle de pressentiment ? Intervint Severus, suspicieux.

-Oui, sache que dans le camping il vaut mieux avoir le choix de l'emplacement pour ne pas se retrouver à côté des poubelles ou des sanitaires.

-Un instant, coupa Lucius. Camping ? A quel moment avons-nous parlé de camping dans la conversation ?

-Oh, je l'avais pas dit ? S'étonna à nouveau faussement le Russe. Mince, j'étais pourtant sûr de l'avoir mentionné.

-Donc vous avez l'intention d'emmener les garçons en France, faire du camping Moldu pendant deux semaines, résuma Severus. Lucius respire, tu deviens bleu.

-Et c'est tout ce que ça te fait à toi ? S'écria le blond.

-Au moins seront-ils dans un « village de vacances » et non pas en train de faire du camping sauvage quelque part perdu dans l'Amazonie. Ne te fais pas d'illusion, avec ces deux là, ça aurait pu être envisageable.

-On n'aurait pas emmené les enfants dans ce cas là, sourit Henrique. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux pour eux.

-Narcissa, demanda Lucius en se tournant vers elle. Tu n'a rien à dire ?

-Non, j'étais déjà au courant et j'ai donné mon approbation. Je suis d'accord pour dire que cela ne pourra pas faire de mal aux garçons de vivre cette aventure.

-Gabrilov, qu'as-tu fait à ma femme ?

-Que du bien, se pavana Milo avant de se prendre une claque sur le crane d'Henrique et un regard noir des deux Malfoy.

-Mais, quand tu dis qu'on va faire du camping… tu veux dire quoi par là ? Demanda prudemment Draco dont l'humeur était un peu redescendue.

-Ah ça, mon grand, tu l'apprendras bien assez tôt, répondit Henrique avec un regard moqueur.

Ioann et Draco s'entreregardèrent. Bizarrement, là ils la sentaient moins bien cette idée de vacances. Et encore ils n'avaient pas tout vu. Parce que ce que les journalistes ne dirent pas, c'est qu'ils avaient prévu de faire toutes les vacances à la Moldue depuis le chargement de la voiture et de la remorque de location, jusqu'à l'arrivée après plusieurs heures de route et d'embouteillages.

o0o

_Samedi 4 Aout 1991_

**2h00.**

Ioann grogna. Il voulait dormir. Il se roula en boule dans le drap et enfonça son nez dans l'oreiller. Mais rien à faire. Il y avait quelque chose qui lui secouait l'épaule et une autre qui lui murmurait dans l'oreille de se réveiller.

-Dodo…

-Allez mon Ange, je sais que c'est tôt mais c'est les vacances. Il faut se lever sinon on va être en retard. Et si on rate le ferry de six heures, il faudra qu'on attende une heure de plus à l'embarcadère. Tu dormiras dans la voiture mais il faut se lever.

-Veux pas. Tant pis pour les vacances. Fais dodo.

Milo le regarda se pelotonner un peu plus dans son confort. Il jeta un œil à Draco de l'autre côté du lit qui s'était lui aussi rendormi. Il se releva en soupirant. Tant pis, il allait aider Henrique à charger la voiture et préparer des casse-croutes et ils chargeraient les garçons en pyjama au dernier moment.

**6h30.**

Ioann avait perdu sa blancheur habituelle. Son joli teint pâle de porcelaine s'en était allé pour laisser place à un teint verdâtre et maladif. A genoux devant la cuvette des toilettes, il venait de vider toute la bile qui était encore présente dans son estomac. Accroupi à ses côtés, une main sur son front et un autre lui caressant le dos, Milo se félicita de ne pas avoir fait déjeuner les garçons avant de monter sur le ferry. Un peu plus de trois heures plus tôt, avec Henrique ils les avaient portés toujours endormi avant de les installer sur la banquette arrière. Draco avait vaguement grommelé alors que Ioann s'était contenté de se serrer contre lui et de repartir dans ses songes. Aucun des deux n'avait réagi qu'ils avaient roulé presque deux heures avant d'arriver sur les bords de la Manche.

Là comme prévu, il avait dû attendre presque quarante cinq minutes que l'embarquement se fasse et les deux dormeurs avaient moyennement apprécié ce réveil au milieu des autres véhicules, des pots d'échappement et les odeurs de poissons avariés qui remontaient de l'embarcadère. Ioann vomit le verre d'eau qu'Henrique venait de lui apporter et Milo se demanda si finalement faire le voyage à la Moldue était une si bonne idée. Sur le coup, comme son amant avait le permis de conduire et que lui-même s'était décidé à le passer un an plus tôt, il avait vu là l'occasion de faire de ces vacances une expédition unique pour ces deux fils de Sorciers. Et cette impression d'avoir trop voulu en faire s'accentua lorsque Draco leur signala qu'il ne se sentait pas très bien. Henrique l'entraina un peu plus loin tout en humidifiant ses tempes et son front.

**9h00.**

Cela faisait une heure qu'ils avaient repris la route mais côté France cette fois. Les garçons avaient fini la traversée de la Manche allongés dans la voiture après qu'une dame leur ait donné un petit cachet exprès pour le mal du transport. Henrique avait eu envie de se frapper. Il avait pensé à beaucoup de choses mais il avait oublié la version potion de ce médicament dans l'armoire à pharmacie. Ioann avait mis un peu de temps à se remettre, aussi ils avaient repris la route, les fenêtres ouvertes avant de s'arrêter sur le bord de la route pour prendre un encas pour les adultes et un petit déjeuner pour les enfants.

-J'ai envie de faire pipi, déclara le plus jeune après avoir fini sa tasse de chocolat.

-Et bien, regarde il y a des arbres là, tu n'as qu'à aller derrière, proposa Milo.

-Hein ? Mais on peut pas aller dans des toilettes ?

-Io, on est en pleine nature. Pour trouver des toilettes il faut déjà qu'on arrive dans une ville et en plus il faudrait qu'on s'arrête dans un bar. Et aucun ne voudra que vous alliez aux toilettes si on ne boit pas quelque chose.

-Oui mais si on boit il faudra qu'on aille faire pipi après, fit remarquer Draco.

-Et il faudra qu'on trouve un autre bar et ainsi de suite. Alors tous les deux, vous allez me faire le plaisir d'aller derrière cet arbre et de vider entièrement votre vessie. On ne va pas non plus s'arrêter toutes les dix minutes. Il nous reste encore beaucoup de route à faire, sourit Henrique.

Draco et Ioann se regardèrent en rougissant. C'était la première fois qu'ils allaient devoir faire leurs besoins dans la nature. Le premier était un peu scandalisé à cette idée car cela allait à l'encontre de son éducation. Le deuxième était dérangé car il se souvenait que trop bien d'une époque où il était enfermé dans un hangar et qu'il devait se soulager dans un coin sans meilleur moyen d'hygiène. Mais voyant Henrique se diriger derrière les arbres tout en abaissant sa braguette, il se dit que finalement si tout le monde était à la même enseigne, il pouvait bien passer outre … surtout qu'il avait maintenant vraiment envie. Aussi il se précipita à la suite de son oncle sous le rire de Milo. Le blond hésita encore un moment et attendit que les deux soient revenus pour essayer d'avoir un peu d'intimité dans cette nature inhospitalière.

**14h00.**

-On est bientôt arrivé ?

-Non, pas encore, Ioann, répondit Henrique en mettant son clignotant pour doubler une voiture sans permis.

-C'est long.

-Oui mais après tu verras, ce sera bien quand on sera arrivé.

-Alors on arrive quand ? Demanda Draco en bougonnant.

-Oh, p'tit Morveux, tu as déjà posé la question il y a cinq minutes et je t'ai déjà répondu !

-Oui t'as dit qu'on arriverait quand on arriverait !

-Ce qui est vrai, reprit Milo en le regardant dans le rétroviseur. Bon, on va faire un jeu, régulièrement sur le bord de la route, il y a des bornes blanches avec un chapeau rouge. Alors Henrique ne joue pas car il conduit, donc de nous trois, le premier qui voit la prochaine le dit et gagne un point. Le premier qui arrive à dix a gagné. D'accord ?

-Là, signala Draco avec flegme en tendant le doigt vers la borne, et il est nul ton jeu.

-Ok, alors le premier qui arrive à dix aura double ration de dessert ce soir. C'est mieux comme ça ?

Les deux garçons se regardèrent en faisant la moue avant que Ioann ne réponde.

-C'est quoi le dessert de ce soir ?

-Pour l'instant il n'y en a pas, mais on devrait trouver des petits stands qui vendent des fruits frais. On achètera des pèches, abricots, des …

-Il est nul ton jeu, Oncle Milo, coupa le plus jeune en se renfonçant dans la banquette en regardant par la fenêtre avec ennui.

**15h30.**

-J'ai faim, grogna Draco.

-Tu as refusé de manger lorsqu'on s'est arrêté à la boulangerie il y a vingt minutes, lui répondit sévèrement Henrique en se retournant.

-Oui mais tout à l'heure je n'avais pas faim.

Le Brésilien roula des yeux en se rasseyant correctement sur son siège. Il jeta un œil à Milo qui était concentré sur la conduite et la route. Il était crispé et fronçait les sourcils. Visiblement à lui aussi les récriminations des garçons commençaient être pesantes.

-C'est quand qu'on arrive ?

-Ioann, tu poses cette question toutes les cinq minutes et la réponse n'a toujours pas changé. Alors allonge toi et dors, tu verras que le voyage te paraitra moins long.

-J'ai pas envie de dormir.

-Alors tant pis pour toi. Il ne te reste plus qu'à prendre ton mal en patience.

**15h40.**

-J'veux faire pipi.

-Henrique, je t'en prie, fais les taire ou je les étripe tous les deux ! S'écria Milo tout en klaxonnant à la voiture qui venait de lui faire une queue de poisson.

-Très bien les garçons. On va jouer un peu : le premier qui parle à perdu et n'aura pas de glace demain.

Le Brésilien les regarda bouder sur le siège arrière. Se disant que cette fois ils auraient un peu la paix, il se concentra sur la route pour voir qu'ils avaient dû bifurquer trop tôt. La route était bien plus petite et moins circulée que prévue par la carte routière. Aussi sursauta-t-il quand Ioann s'agrippa à son siège tout en lui criant dans l'oreille :

-Oui mais moi je veux toujours faire pipi !

-Ok, là ça suffit.

Milo mit son clignotant, freina et se gara sur le bord de la route. Il sortit de la voiture, la contourna, ouvrit la portière arrière alors que son filleul se collait à Draco, légèrement anxieux de ce comportement. Puis il attrapa Ioann par le bras et le força à sortir de la voiture. Il l'entraina derrière un petit buisson pas bien épais avant de le relâcher.

-Maintenant tu fais ce que tu as à faire et même plus pour être tranquille, gronda-t-il avant de se tourner vers le véhicule. Toi aussi Morveux tu sors de là et tu en profites.

-J'ai pas envie de …

-J'en ai rien à faire, tu sors de là, tu baisses ton pantalon et tu pousses. Je vous préviens les garçons, on arrive d'ici deux heures, deux heures et demi et je ne m'arrête plus d'ici là. Alors vous pissez, vous marchez un peu, il y a du pain dans la voiture donc vous mangez si vous voulez. Je ne veux voir aucun de vous deux avec la bouteille pour l'instant. Ensuite vous remontez dans la voiture et je ne veux plus vous entendre une seul fois. C'est clair ?

-Oui oncle Milo, bougonnèrent les deux garçons avant de se déculotter derrière le buisson.

Le Russe revint vers Henrique qui l'avait laissé faire pendant qu'il vérifiait la carte. Aussi, le temps que les garçons fassent leur pause, ils convinrent qu'ils avaient raté la route au dernier croisement. Ils regardèrent s'ils pouvaient retrouver leur chemin sans faire demi-tour. Cependant le calme autour d'eux leur fit relever la tête et regarder les garçons. Une sueur froide glissa le long de la colonne vertébrale de Milo. Aucun des deux n'était en vu même derrière le maigre buisson qui n'était pas assez touffu pour cacher ce qu'il y avait derrière. Cinq minutes. Ils les avaient laissés cinq minutes seulement. Ils se précipitèrent et regardèrent tout autour pour voir deux silhouettes main dans la main, sur un petit chemin de terre, qui disparaissait dans un champ de maïs. Les deux adultes accélèrent le pas avant de les attraper fermement en les rattrapant.

-Non mais qu'est-ce que vous êtes encore en train de faire, cria Henrique avant de sentir sa colère tomber en même temps que Ioann relevait ses yeux débordant de larmes vers lui.

-Tu cries tout le temps et Oncle Milo aussi. J'veux pas aller en vacances si vous criez. Veux juste rentrer à la maison, sanglota le plus jeune alors que Draco resserrait sa prise sur sa main.

Milo et Henrique se regardèrent avant que le premier n'attrape son filleul en pleurs dans ses bras.

-Je suis désolé Ioann. On crie parce que le voyage est fatiguant et que c'est énervant de vous entendre râler tout le temps. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment après vous. Calme toi mon Ange, ce n'est rien. Allez, il nous reste encore un peu plus de deux heures et après on sera arrivé.

-C'est long.

-Je sais, mais c'est bientôt fini maintenant. Alors on retourne à la voiture et vous êtes sages. D'accord ?

Ioann hocha la tête dans le cou du Russe alors que Draco répondait d'une petite voix fatiguée. Ils remontèrent dans la voiture et reprirent la route dans le calme. Pourtant voyant que les garçons remuaient souvent comme pour trouver quoi faire, Henrique leur proposa un nouveau jeu. Cela ne les emballa pas beaucoup plus que les autres, mais ils participèrent tout de même. Et pendant un long moment ils se retrouvèrent tous les quatre à compter les voitures qu'ils croisaient. Draco comptait les rouges, Ioann les grises, Milo les blanches et Henrique les bleues. Ils avaient convenu que celui qui arriverait au plus grand nombre aurait droit à une double glace.

**17h55.**

Le portail du camping apparut devant la voiture au soulagement de Milo. La fin du voyage s'était passée dans un calme relatif. Draco avait bien un peu râlé en demandant s'ils allaient jusqu'en Chine mais rien de plus. Il se gara en soupirant sur le parking de la réception. Il descendit en ordonnant aux garçons de rester à leur place, qu'il reviendrait vite. Puis il s'étira et se dirigea vers le guichet de l'accueil. Après quelques difficultés de compréhension car même s'il parlait un peu le Français, Milo n'en avait pas moins un accent pas évident à comprendre. Il finit par ressortir avec le numéro de leur emplacement, et tous les papiers qu'ils avaient signés. Draco qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il devait repartir dans la voiture, ronchonna une nouvelle fois alors que Ioann bâillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Cinq minutes plus tard, il était devant un petit carré d'herbes et de terre portant le numéro quinze.

-C'est où qu'on va habiter ? Y a rien là, demanda Ioann.

-Nous allons faire du camping Io, il faut donc maintenant qu'on décharge la remorque pour sortir les tentes et les installer avant qu'on puisse dormir dedans.

-Je croyais que c'était comme à l'hôtel et qu'on aurait plus qu'à rentrer dans la tente, s'horrifia l'enfant.

-Et non, il va falloir travailler un peu plus avant de profiter des vacances.

-T'avais dit que c'était bientôt fini et quand on arrive tu dis qu'il faut encore en faire. T'es qu'un menteur, bouda-t-il en croisant les bras de façon brusque.

-Tu sais que si tu boudes, je ne suis pas sûr de venir t'aider à monter la tente et tu dormiras à la belle étoile.

-M'en fous, dormirais dans la voiture.

-Sauf que c'est moi qui aurais les clés, l'avertit Milo qui commençait à sentir la migraine poindre.

Ioann abdiqua mais garda une moue boudeuse accrochée à son visage tout le temps que les deux adultes déchargeaient le nécessaire vital à ces deux semaines qui ne s'annonçaient pas aussi bien qu'il l'avait prévu. Draco était resté en retrait mais n'en pensait pas moins. Il dirait à son père ce qu'il pensait de ses idées de l'envoyer en camping dès son retour !

**18h33.**

Un cri résonna, attirant l'attention des deux adultes. Milo se redressa alors qu'il était en train de fixer la grande tente à grands coups de sardines et maillet alors qu'Henrique quitta l'intérieur où il était en train d'arranger les armatures qui tenaient la toile. En effet, ils avaient prévu une grande tente familiale contenant une grande partie couchage qui servirait aux journalistes mais qui pouvait contenir jusqu'à quatre personnes. Puis il y avait un auvent avec porte en toile fermée par fermeture éclair où ils passeraient du temps si jamais il pleuvait. C'était également l'endroit où ils stockeraient les vivres, réchaud et mini frigidaire. Puis il y avait un petit emplacement qui pouvait servir de chambre d'appoint mais où ils rangeraient les affaires des garçons. A côté de cela, ils avaient emporté une canadienne où les deux garçons dormiraient.

Depuis trente minutes, ils s'étaient partagé les rôles, Ioann et Draco s'occupaient de monter la canadienne, Milo et Henrique leur tente. Sauf que visiblement les deux enfants étaient loin de pouvoir dormir dans la leur. Draco fusillait la toile qui s'était une nouvelle fois effondrée emportant les deux piquets sur le sol. Le plus jeune était assis au milieu des épines de Pin, le maillet à la main, regardant avec résignation ce qui devrait être sa chambre pendant quinze jours. Milo échangea un regard amusé avec son amant. Pour eux, c'était une promenade de santé. Etant journaliste de terrain, monter une canadienne ne prenait vraiment pas longtemps. Aussi Henrique indiqua au Russe d'aller les aider car il gérait pour le montage de la grande.

-Et bien les garçons, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

-C'est nul le camping, grogna Draco en donna un coup de pied dans la toile posée au sol.

-Hey, tu n'as même pas commencé à voir ce que c'est. Je suis sûr que tu vas adorer.

-Oui ben là c'est nul ! La tente elle tient même pas. Elle tombe avant que Io puisse enfoncer les clous ! On peut pas utiliser la magie pour la monter ?

-Non, aucune magie tant qu'on est là. Et tu n'en parles même pas, avertit Milo. Ensuite, ce n'est pas des clous mais des sardines. Et vous vous y prenez mal. Vous ne m'avez pas écouté !

-On est fatigué aussi, ronchonna Ioann en se frottant les yeux.

-C'est pour cela qu'il faut vite monter la tente. Ensuite on mange vite fait et dodo. D'accord les garçons ?

-Tu nous aides ? Demanda le plus jeune.

-Oui. Allez, Ioann rentre dans la toile et enlève les piquets. Oui voilà. Maintenant on étale bien le sol de la tente et on referme les fermetures éclair de l'entrée. Maintenant Ioann, tu mets les sardines dans les trous comme ça. Tu vois, il faut un peu tirer pour bien tendre le fond et un peu enfoncer avec ta main pour que ça tienne un minimum. Maintenant Draco, tu enfonces toutes les sardines. Et tape fort, faut bien les enfoncer jusqu'au bout dans le sol. Allez-y maintenant.

Ioann se redressa prestement, soudain plus intéressé de travailler avec l'aide de son oncle que tout seul. Il suivit son conseil et trouva finalement amusant cette nouvelle activité. Draco se sentit également ragaillardi. La poitrine gonflée d'une nouvelle volonté, il s'efforça de se servir de toute sa frustration de la journée pour bien enfoncer toutes les sardines l'une après l'autre. Une fois que cela fut fait, les deux garçons se sourirent. Bon, la tente n'était pas encore montée mais au moins la première étape était faite. Milo leur ébouriffa les cheveux.

-C'est bien, maintenant, Ioann tu rentres à nouveau dedans. Et Draco tu lui fais passer le premier piquet. Io, tu le mets bien en place au fond et tu le tiens pour l'instant. Draco, met celui de devant.

-Moi je tiens toujours ? Demanda le plus jeune.

-Oui. Est-ce que tu peux aussi tenir celui de devant.

-Sais pas. Il est loin. Attends.

-Ne fais surtout pas tomber le premier sinon il faudra recommencer.

-C'est bon, je tiens les deux !

-Bravo. Tiens-les bien pour l'instant. Ça va bouger un peu mais tu ne lâches pas. Draco attrape la ficelle.

-Elle est où ?

-Elle était avec les sardines. Tu ne l'as pas perdu ?

-Ah, elle est là ! S'écria le Blond en levant la ficelle dans son poing vainqueur.

-Bien, apporte là. Tu la mets sur le morceau qui dépasse du piquet devant l'entrée. Tiens la bien en place le temps que je la fixe au sol. Voilà. Apporte-moi la toile du dessus maintenant. Regarde, les deux trous là c'est pour faire passer les deux piquets. Ensuite on la met dans le bon sens, et on la pose. Je vais vous le faire. Draco, tu m'aides à bien la mettre. Io c'est bon, sors de là et fais attention de ne pas cogner les piquets car ça tient mais ce n'est pas encore consolidé. Maintenant vous recommencez avec cette toile en la tendant bien avec les sardines comme pour la première fois. Mais cette fois faites bien attention à ce qu'elle ne touche pas celle de dessous. Sinon vous serez mouillés quand il pleuvra. Demain on creusera des petites rigoles tout autour des tentes pour drainer l'eau s'il doit pleuvoir. Mais ce n'est pas urgent. Je vous laisse finir, je vais aider votre oncle pour l'autre tente.

Il les encouragea d'une petite tape dans le dos avant de reprendre son maillet et de continuer sa fixation. Cette fois les cris qui s'élevaient étaient plus de l'amusement que du dépit. Les journalistes savaient que la fatigue les gagnerait rapidement mais pour l'instant, il valait mieux profiter de l'accalmie.

**19h40.**

Les tentes étaient montées, les matelas gonflables gonflés, les valises installées, tout comme le nécessaire de cuisine et le repas étaient en train de se finir. Ioann mangeait son abricot plus par mécanisme que par réelle faim. Ses yeux le piquaient de fatigue et il baillait à s'en fait mal. Il déposa son noyau dans l'assiette avant de s'appuyer sur le dossier de sa chaise en laissant ses paupières se refermer. A côté de lui, même s'il était assis droit et avec classe, Draco n'en menait pas plus large. Il n'avait qu'une envie c'était de se glisser dans ce sac de couchage qui avait l'air bien moelleux et qu'il avait mis sur son matelas.

-Allez les garçons. Venez, on va aller aux sanitaires pour se préparer pour la nuit et dodo, les motiva Henrique alors que Milo ramassait la vaisselle dans une bassine.

-Aux sanitaires ? Demanda le blond

-Oui, c'est le bâtiment qui est là-bas. Il y a les toilettes, les lavabos, les douches et les machines à laver.

-Faut qu'on aille là bas pour se laver, faire pipi et tout ? S'horrifia Draco en pâlissant. Avec tout le monde autour ? Mais mais …

-Respire Draco.

-Mais je veux pas ! Je veux rentrer à la maison et retrouver la salle de bain et ma chambre et tout et tout !

-A moins que tu ne veuilles reprendre la voiture pour refaire autant de route qu'à l'allé, tu ne vas pas avoir d'autre choix que de rester ici et te servir des sanitaires, fit remarquer le Brésilien avec un brin de fermeté.

-Viens Draco, tant pis pour la toilette avec les autres, moi je veux faire dodo, couina Ioann en lui attrapant la main.

-N'oubliez pas vos trousses de toilettes, votre serviette et le rouleau de papier toilette.

**20h05.**

Milo revint du bloc sanitaire avec la bassine de vaisselle propre sous le bras. Son amant s'était occupé des garçons et étant donné que la canadienne était refermée il pouvait convenir qu'ils étaient couchés. Henrique lui confirma quand il posa son butin sur la table avant d'attraper le torchon.

-Ils n'ont pas trop râlés ?

-Ioann était épuisé, il a un peu décidé Draco à ne pas faire d'esclandre au milieu des sanitaires. A mon avis, ils se sont endormis dans la minute où leurs têtes s'est posée sur l'oreiller.

-J'espère que ces vacances se passeront bien, soupira Milo. Ils sont plus réfractaires que je ne l'aurais cru à ce voyage à la Moldue.

-Comprends-les. Le voyage était vraiment long et ils n'ont pas l'habitude. Quand Severus et toi vous emmenez Ioann sur la tombe de sa mère tous les ans, c'est beaucoup plus loin mais vous faites le trajet par cheminette. Là c'est leur première fois en voiture, on est parti à trois heures du matin et ils ont été malades sur le bateau. Bon il a fallu qu'on arrive presqu'une heure en avance pour le ferry et on a fait des pauses. Mais ça ne fait pas moins de quinze heures au total.

-C'est vrai. Enfin on verra bien de quoi demain est fait, soupira le Russe en étendant le torchon sur une chaise alors qu'Henrique finissait de ranger la vaisselle. Allons-nous coucher nous aussi. Je gage que demain ils se réveilleront tôt et qu'il vaut mieux qu'on soit nous aussi éveillé si on ne veut pas qu'une catastrophe n'arrive déjà.

-J'approuve. Dis, ronronna le Brésilien alors qu'il refermait la fermeture de la porte derrière eux, quand on a dit pas de magie … même pas un petit sort de silence sur notre chambre ?

-Question qui mérite qu'on s'y attarde, répondit Milo pensif, en grattant son menton râpeux avant qu'une bouche avide vienne grignoter son cou. Huuum, on insonorise…

o0o

_Dimanche 5 Aout 1991_

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Ioann fut surprise de voir autant de lumière dans sa chambre. Il se demanda s'il avait oublié de fermer les volets avant de se coucher. Puis quand il réussit à ouvrir les yeux, il remarqua que le plafond était très bas, en toile et que ce n'était pas du tout sa chambre. D'un coup les souvenirs de la veille revinrent et il se redressa en écarquillant les yeux. Il faisait du camping ! Il se rallongea sans grâce et en soupirant avant de grimacer. Si la veille son matelas était bien ferme, ce matin il était légèrement dégonflé et beaucoup moins agréable. Il se renfonça dans son duvet en grommelant après les idées idiotes de ses oncles quand un soupir se fit entendre.

-Dray ? Dray tu dors ?

-Avant que tu fasses du bruit oui.

-Oh, désolé.

-Pas grave. Alors j'ai pas rêvé, on est bien au camping Moldu et tout ?

-Si t'as rêvé alors moi aussi. Et on rêve encore… Et c'est pas un rêve très agréable.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi. Tu crois que si on reste tout le temps au lit, ils voudront bien qu'on rentre à la maison ?

-Je crois pas. Et puis le trajet il est très long, j'ai pas envie de recommencer aujourd'hui.

-T'as raison. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-On attend.

Draco hocha de la tête pour lui répondre avant de se retourner dans son duvet afin de faire face à son frère. Un bruit les fit sursauter. Quelque chose venait de tomber sur la toile de la tente et glissait progressivement jusqu'au sol.

-C'était quoi ? Demanda le Blond.

-Je sais pas et je veux pas savoir, répondit le plus jeune avant de se cacher dans son propre duvet, ne voulant pas imaginer le monstre qui était en train de les attaquer.

A quelques pas de là, Milo était paresseusement en train de répondre au baiser d'Henrique. Mine de rien il aurait bien dormi un petit peu plus. La veille avait été une journée vraiment épuisante et son corps réclamait encore du repos. Quand son amant se leva, il s'enfonça sous le duvet pour tenter de grappiller quelques instants de tranquillité supplémentaires. Il n'était pas idiot. Il savait d'après leur comportement de la veille, que les garçons ne seraient pas très enthousiastes et qu'il lui faudrait développer patience et sérénité pour ne pas les secouer à un moment ou à un autre.

Henrique ouvrit le auvent pour laisser l'air frais entrer avant de regarder autour de lui. Le village de vacances n'était pas très grand mais d'après ce qu'il en voyait, il était bien rempli. Il pouvait voir quelques emplacements de libres par-ci par-là et quelques caravanes de location non utilisées. Il était un habitué du camping sauvage. Avec sa famille, c'était souvent ainsi qu'il passait les vacances à découvrir les coins perdus du Brésil. C'était donc sa première expérience dans le monde assisté du village de vacances. Une radio diffusait un bulletin d'information un peu plus loin alors que les pleurs d'un bébé arrivaient jusqu'à lui. Le calme était là tout en étant doucement dérangé par le réveil de chacun. Des murmures venant de la canadienne le fit sourire et il revint dans la chambre aux côtés de Milo pour lui signaler que les deux petits monstres étaient réveillés. Le Russe marmonna quelques paroles qui se perdirent entre le duvet et l'oreiller avant de s'étirer et de se lever. Il enfila rapidement un caleçon, un bermuda et un tee-shirt avant de sortir, laissant à son homme le soin de préparer le déjeuner.

Ioann et Draco était en train de s'imaginer toutes les galères du monde auxquelles ils allaient être confrontés lors de ces vacances quand la fermeture éclair de la tente s'ouvrit. Ils se turent avant de voir la tête tout juste réveillée de Milo.

-Alors les Crapules, vous avez bien dormi ?

-Oui, ça va. Mais le matelas il est dégonflé et ça fait mal au dos, grimaça Ioann.

-Alors on le regonflera. Ça arrive des fois. Nous avons emprunté tout le matériel à des amis, il n'est donc pas neuf. Si jamais demain il est à nouveau dégonflé on vérifiera qu'il n'y ait pas de trou. Bien alors vous êtes prêts pour votre première journée au camping ?

-Non, répondirent-ils avec dépit.

-Tant pis pour vous. Maintenant debout, on déjeune et on va visiter les lieux. A onze heures, il y a un pot d'accueil pour les nouveaux arrivants dans le cœur du village.

-C'est quoi le cœur du village ?

-Alors j'ai vu qu'il y avait une salle pour les soirées, des jeux extérieurs pour les enfants et des terrains de sports. C'est à l'entrée du camp à côté de l'accueil et de la petite superette. Mais un peu plus près de nous, il y a aussi une piscine, deux terrains de tennis et deux tables de ping-pong.

-C'est quoi ? Demanda Ioann légèrement intéressé.

-C'est un sport Moldu. Et puis si vous êtes sages, en sortant du village, il y a un chemin à travers les Pins qui mène à un lac et on pourra y aller pour pique-niquer. Maintenant on se lève, le petit déjeuner est prêt.

-Oncle Milo ?

-Oui ?

-Tu m'accompagnes aux toilettes ? Rougit le plus jeune.

-Allez, je suis gentil ce matin et j'ai surtout envie d'y aller aussi. Alors levez vous, on y va tous les trois ensembles.

Milo ressortit de la tente et revint vers le auvent. Après un clin d'œil à son homme, il attrapa le rouleau de papier toilette. Les garçons le rejoignirent quelques instants plus tard, habillés de pantalons de toile, tee-shirt et chaussures. L'adulte se dit qu'il était temps qu'il fourre son nez là dedans et qu'il leur dégote des shorts et des sandales. Il était hors de question qu'ils restent habillés ainsi pendant les quinze jours qui allaient suivre. Collant le rouleau dans les mains de Ioann, il passa ses bras autour de leurs épaules et les entraina vers les sanitaires. Si la veille ils étaient fatigués et n'avaient pas retenu de grand-chose des derniers moments avant de dormir, en ce matin, ils ne purent que regarder avec curiosité tout autour d'eux.

-Pourquoi on prend le papier toilette avec nous ? Demanda Ioann en rougissant et en tentant de le cacher alors qu'une dame le regardait faire avec sourire.

-Parce qu'il n'y en a pas là bas.

-C'est nul ces toilettes ! S'indigna Draco.

-Peut-être mais je te conseille de ne jamais oublier le papier sinon tu devras faire sans. Allez, zou, prenez la file qu'on ne laisse pas passer notre tour.

-Pourquoi on fait la queue ?

-Parce que comme tu vois, il y a du monde. Ces trois cabines et les trois en face, sont des cabinets normaux. Il y en a trois autres derrière, qui d'ailleurs sont vides …

-Alors pourquoi on attend ? S'étonna Draco.

-Disons qu'ils sont un peu différents. Ce sont ce qu'on appelle des toilettes à la turc. Vous avez besoin de faire la grosse ou la petite commission ?

-La petite, répondirent en chœur les deux garçons.

-Alors on va aller derrière. Parce que je pense que vous n'aimerez pas faire la grosse commission dans ce genre de toilette là.

Il les entraina de l'autre côté de la cloison et Draco recula d'un pas en voyant l'inconfort des commodités. Ioann demanda comment on pouvait faire sans tomber dans le trou ou sans en mettre plein sur les chaussures. Milo rigola à leur air dégouté mais les invita à faire leurs affaires en premier. Et surtout à faire attention à leurs pieds quand ils tireraient la chasse.

De retour à la tente, les quatre vacanciers prirent un bon petit déjeuner détendu, oubliant ainsi tous les grognements et tensions de la veille. Draco ronchonna quand, après une petite incartade à la règle instaurée, Milo transforma trois de ses pantalons en short court ou de surfeur ainsi que deux paires de chaussures en sandales et en tong. Ioann fut logé à la même enseigne même s'il avait plus l'habitude de ce genre de vêtements que son frère. Par contre, les adultes ne purent que faire un concours de fou rire lorsque les deux jeunes firent leurs premiers pas avec les tongs. Ce fut Ioann qui arriva le premier à dompter ces nouvelles chaussures. Et pour bien le montrer et se vanter devant Draco, il se mit à sautiller avec. Henrique n'eut que le temps de l'appeler que le drame arrivait déjà. En faisant l'andouille, le garçon n'avait pas vu qu'il reculait progressivement vers la canadienne. Il se prit les jambes dans la ficelle avant de basculer les fesses les premières au sol … les jambes en l'air, bien posées sur la maudite ficelle.

-Et p'tit ange, ça va ? S'inquiéta Milo avec tout de même un sourire en fond.

-Oui mais j'ai mal sur la jambe là. Ça brule.

-C'est la ficelle qui fait ça. Lève-toi, on va mettre un peu de crème et ça va vite passer.

Milo l'attrapa par les bras, et le hissa fortement l'élevant bien au dessus du sol et de la ficelle, entrainant un cri de surprise de l'enfant. Puis alors qu'il le portait ainsi par les bras, Henrique glissa le tube de crème dans sa poche pour en profiter pour lui chatouiller les flans. Cette fois le cri tourna au rire avant que Draco ne s'en mêle et défende son frère en chatouillant le Brésilien. Bientôt Ioann se retrouva tranquillement dans les bras de son parrain alors que les deux autres se chamaillaient à grand coups de guiliguili devant les regards amusés des tous leurs voisins réveillés. Et malgré la petite brulure qui était apparu sur son mollet blanc, le jeune Snape oublia totalement sa blessure dans la bonne humeur ambiante.

Plus tard, au milieu d'un rassemblement de campeurs, les deux enfants s'ennuyaient. Comme prévu, après avoir visités le village de vacances, ils avaient rejoint tout le monde autour d'un pot de bienvenu. Sauf que tous parlaient français et qu'ils ne comprenaient rien. Par contre ils se jetèrent sur les petits gâteaux secs et le jus de fruit qui étaient alors proposés. D'autres enfants de leur âge, plus vieux et plus jeunes virent les voir mais la barrière de la langue agit et voyant qu'ils ne comprenaient pas, les petits français repartirent en courant s'amuser plus loin. Cela leur assombrit un peu plus leur moral. Les deux journalistes avaient bien vu qu'ils avaient que moyennement apprécié le pot d'accueil, aussi ils estimèrent que le concours de belote qui avait lieu l'après midi ne les botterait pas du tout. Aussi ils s'arrêtèrent à l'accueil pour louer des vélos afin de découvrir les environs d'une nouvelle façon. Mais là non plus, l'idée ne dérida pas les plus jeunes.

Pourtant, quelques heures plus tard, après avoir fait une grande promenade sur les petites routes au milieu des pins c'est de bonne humeur que Ioann et Draco se dirigèrent vers la piscine. Surtout que le lac à proximité leur avait assuré une certaine tranquillité. Peu de personnes étaient en train de se prélasser au bord de l'eau. Ioann installa sa serviette à l'ombre d'un petit buisson, en prenant soin d'enlever les petites pommes de pin qui étaient par terre. Draco étala la sienne pas très loin mais au soleil. Puis ils se précipitèrent vers le bassin en se bousculant avant de se jeter dans l'eau. C'est en riant qu'ils nagèrent un peu avant de tenter de se faire couler l'un l'autre. Finalement ces vacances n'étaient pas aussi nulles qu'ils l'avaient cru au départ. Ils râlèrent un peu lorsqu'Henrique les rappela à l'ordre afin de leur mettre une protection solaire. Mais quand Milo fut également grondé pour la même chose, ils retrouvèrent leur bonne humeur et se chargèrent eux même de le tartiner de crème.

Au repas du soir, les garçons étaient de nouveaux épuisés par une telle journée. Mais c'était surtout le changement, la vie au grand air plus que les activités qui les avaient fatigués. Pourtant ils regardèrent avec attention Henrique découper une bouteille en plastique en deux avant de retourner la partie goulot pour la renfoncer dans le fond.

-Qu'est-ce tu fais ? Demanda Draco.

-Je fais un piège à insectes. Il ne me reste plus qu'à mettre du sirop. Attrape-moi la bouteille. Merci. Et voilà.

-Mais comment ça marche ?

-Je vais la poser au pied de l'arbre là bas. Les guêpes et mouches aiment le sucre, elles vont être attirées et vont rentrer dedans pour se nourrir. Le problème étant que lorsqu'elles vont vouloir en sortir, elles n'y arriveront pas. Elles vont toujours sur le bord du récipient et volent vers le haut, elles se retrouvent donc coincées. Elles finissent par mourir et ne nous gênent plus quand on mange du melon.

-Pourquoi elles ne volent pas au milieu pour ressortir par le goulot ?

-Parce que ce n'est pas dans leur habitude de voler au milieu et surtout que la sortie est plus basse que les bords.

-Oh, répondit simplement Ioann en baillant. Ça marche aussi pour les moustiques ?

-Pas très bien non.

-Y a que Ioann qui peut les attirer, se moqua gentiment Draco, hein Moustique ?

-Pfff, lui répondit simplement Ioann

Il se frotta un peu les yeux et se dit qu'il dormirait bien quelques jours d'affilé pour se remettre. Draco sembla réellement dans la même situation car il n'avait plus sa verve traditionnelle. Cela n'empêcha pas Milo de les rattraper, un peu plus tard, alors qu'ils allaient se glisser dans leur tente pour passer une soirée tranquille.

-Hep, un instant les p'tits monstres. Où allez-vous comme ça ?

-Ben on va jouer un peu dans la tente avant de dormir, indiqua Draco en haussant les épaules.

-Ah mais vous avez oublié quelque chose. Ce matin c'est Henrique qui a fait la vaisselle et à midi c'était moi. Ce soir, c'est votre tour.

-Quoi ? S'indigna le blond.

-Pas de récriminations les garçons, avertit le Russe d'un air sévère pour étouffer dans l'œuf toute rébellion.

Cela fonctionna car Draco revint vers la table et attrapa la bassine de vaisselle. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de bougonner et de rouspéter alors que Ioann attrapait le produit et l'éponge en trainant les pieds. Arrivés au bloc sanitaire, ils firent le tour du bâtiment avant de retrouver les éviers. Draco haussa un sourcil. Il y avait une quinzaine de bacs qui s'alignaient devant eux et sur la droite, un dernier évier tout seul avec un robinet différent. Si on allumait l'eau en appuyant sur un bouton pour les quinze bacs, pour celui qui était seul, il fallait tourner le robinet. Et les garçons s'entreregardèrent pour savoir si l'autre avait une idée pour résoudre ce mystère. Mais comme aucun n'en avait, ils se mirent à émettre des hypothèses, tout en s'installant sur un évier. Une main sur l'épaule de Draco les fit se retourner. Une dame brune, assez jeune et qu'ils avaient croisé un peu plus tôt avec un bébé dans les bras.

-Bonjour les garçons, dit-elle dans un anglais peu sûr et fort d'un accent français. C'est votre première fois ici ?

-Oui madame, répondit Ioann.

-Je vous ai vu faire. Ça c'est l'eau chaude. C'est plus facile pour laver.

-Oh, merci.

Le sourire du petit brun la fit sourire également. Elle prit ensuite congé et les abandonna à leur vaisselle. Une chance pour eux qu'il n'était pas tôt et qu'ils n'étaient pas nombreux à faire la vaisselle. Sinon ils auraient surement paniqué de ne pas être à la hauteur de leur tache. Draco se chargea donc de mettre de l'eau chaude et du savon dans la bassine. Quand il se brula les doigts en voulant attraper une assiette, il revint vers les autres éviers et rajouta une bonne dose d'eau froide en secouant sa main blessé. Ioann lui attrapa les doigts et les passa sous le jet d'eau froide en lui disant que son père lui avait appris à calmer cette douleur là. Puis il attrapa l'éponge, se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et commença à frotter. A chaque ustensile savonné, il le déposait sur l'égouttoir à sa droite où Draco le prenait pour le rincer dans le bac d'à côté. Puis quand la dernière petite cuillère fut propre et prenant exemple sur les dernières personnes qui venaient de partir, Draco se chargea de rincer la bassine avant qu'ils ne la remplissent de vaisselle avant de rentrer, très fiers d'eux, vers la tente.

Henrique les attendait avec un torchon sur l'épaule tout en pariant avec Milo sur le combien de verres seraient cassés ou seraient à relaver. L'air orgueilleux des enfants les firent sourire. Ils inspectèrent leur travail avec minutie avant de déceler une fourchette et une assiette sales mais dans l'ensemble cette première fois était une réussite.

-C'est bien les garçons, vous avez bien travaillé.

-Evidement, on est les meilleurs, répondit pompeusement Draco en gonflant le torse alors que Ioann levait le nez tel un petit prince.

-Je confirme, intervint Milo. Un travail de pro. Vous allez pouvoir faire la vaisselle tous les midis alors.

Les petits clignèrent des yeux avant de perdre leur assurance. Puis ils croisèrent les bras en boudant, mais malheureusement le coup d'essai étant transformé, ils allaient réellement devoir faire cette corvée tous les jours à midi. Ils soufflèrent et soupirèrent mais attrapèrent leur trousse de toilette pour aller se laver les dents avant de filer dans leur duvet. Il était vingt et une heure trente et ils tombèrent comme des masses.

o0o

_Lundi 6 Aout 1991._

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Ioann ouvrit les yeux, il ne put que ronchonner. Son matelas était encore plus dégonflé que la veille. Il se dit que la journée ne commençait vraiment pas très bien. Draco dormait toujours, avec une respiration profonde qui lui indiquait qu'il n'était pas prêt de se réveiller. Aussi le plus jeune décida de se lever. Il enleva rapidement son pyjama pour enfiler un short et un pull léger car mine de rien, il faisait assez frais ce matin là. Il sortit discrètement de la canadienne en refermant délicatement la fermeture éclair derrière lui. Evitant bien la ficelle, il remarqua que ses oncles devaient eux-aussi dormir, car le auvent était toujours fermé. Sa vessie choisit ce moment là pour se faire remarquer et il se dirigea automatiquement vers les sanitaires. Ce ne fut qu'une fois enfermé dans la petite cabine qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié l'essentiel. Le papier toilette ! Un affreux dilemme s'offrit à lui. Soit ressortir pour aller chercher le rouleau, soit rester et faire ce qu'il avait à faire quand même. Depuis que ses yeux s'étaient posés sur la cuvette devant lui, son envie était devenue encore plus pressante et il ne savait pas s'il serait capable de revenir à la tente. Il se demanda si le nerf optique était directement lié à la vessie car c'était assez énervant comme situation. Finalement il ressortit rapidement pour aller chercher son oubli et manqua de bousculer un homme qu'il n'aurait pas qualifié de vieux mais qui n'était pas tout jeune non plus.

-*Et bien mon garçon, tu as déjà fini ?*

Ioann le regarda avec le même air que Wattoo quand il tentait une discussion. Il n'avait rien compris. Il râla mentalement après Milo. Il avait beau avoir dix ans, il savait parler deux langues avec facilité, l'anglais et le russe. C'était beaucoup plus que la plupart des autres enfants de son âge. Alors pourquoi son oncle les avait emmenés dans un pays où il ne comprenait pas un mot ? L'homme reposa sa question ou du moins Ioann estima qu'il avait juste répété avant de lui répondre qu'il ne comprenait pas.

L'adulte le regarda avec surprise avant qu'une lueur de compréhension se fit. Le petit garçon n'était pas français. Il l'étudia un instant avant de remarquer quelque chose qui le fit sourire.

-*C'est ça que tu as oublié ?* Demanda-t-il en montrant bien le rouleau de papier hygiénique.

Ioann rougit fortement mais sembla comprendre la question et acquiesça d'un hochement rapide de la tête. Il s'apprêtait à repartir à la tente rapidement, et mort de honte, quand l'homme lui glissa le rouleau dans les mains et le poussa doucement dans la cabine. Il rougit un peu plus mais cette fois l'appel de la vessie s'étant couplé à celui de la grosse commission, il se déculotta et soupira en regardant le maudit papier. Il ne se ferait pas à l'idée de se trimbaler avec ça au milieu de tout le monde. Il se rhabilla et sortit, toujours aussi rouge avant de tendre le papier à l'homme en marmonnant un remerciement. Celui-ci sourit avant de prendre sa place.

Ioann alla se laver les mains dans le coin douche avant de se rendre compte que là non plus il n'avait pas pris de serviette. Aussi il secoua fortement ses mains avant de finir de les essuyer sur son pull. Puis il retourna à la tente tout en se grattant la clavicule. Il sourit en voyant que le auvent était ouvert et se précipita sur Milo qui était en train de s'étirer paresseusement.

-Et bien mon Ange, tu m'as l'air bien énergique ce matin. Et tu viens d'où ? Je n'ai pas entendu la tente s'ouvrir.

-J'étais aux toilettes, ronchonna Ioann en rougissant.

-Ça ne t'as pas mis de bonne humeur dis donc. Tu n'es pas constipé au moins ?

-Non ! Non c'est que j'avais oublié le papier…. Et un monsieur m'en a prêté.

-Tu verras, tu prendras vite le coup. Ton frère dort encore ?

-Il dormait quand je me suis levé. On déjeune ? J'ai faim.

-Allez, je te prépare ça.

-Il est où Henrique ?

-Sous la douche. Attrape les bols et les couverts le temps que je fasse chauffer le lait. Sors aussi des affaires pour Draco, sinon il va râler qu'on ne pense pas à lui quand il se … Ioann ça va ?

-Ça gratte, répondit l'enfant en se grattant furieusement dans le cou.

-Arrête ça où tu vas t'irriter un peu plus, avertit doucement Milo en lui attrapant la main pour voir ce qu'il avait. Je vais te mettre un peu de crème. J'ai toujours dit que tu étais mignon à croquer. Les moustiques sont d'accord avec moi. J'irais acheter un spray à la citronnelle pour ce soir, afin de limiter les futures piqures. Mais pour l'instant ne gratte pas. Est-ce que ça te démange ailleurs ?

-Sur le côté-là et sur la cuisse.

-Et bien, ça été un festin cette nuit dans la canadienne. Boude pas, ça arrive très souvent. Voilà, la crème va calmer les démangeaisons. Maintenant finis de mettre la table, je vais me laver les mains.

Milo coupa le feu sous la casserole avant de se diriger vers les sanitaires, un torchon sur l'épaule. Quand il revint en compagnie de son homme, Ioann avait attaqué le pot de confiture alors que Draco émergeait tout juste. Le russe ne put résister. Il l'attrapa dans ses bras et profita qu'il était encore à moitié endormi pour le câliner un peu avant de lui coller un baiser sur la joue. Le garçon ne réagit même pas et profita de la situation avant de sourire au bisou. Tous les quatre s'installèrent autour de la table pour le premier repas de la journée.

-Alors les garçons, qu'avez-vous de prévu pour aujourd'hui ?

-Piscine ! S'écria Ioann qui raffolait des jeux aquatiques.

-Toute la journée ?

-Oui ! Moi je veux toute la journée !

-Bien, journée très mouillée alors, sourit Henrique. N'oubliez pas de vous protéger du soleil. Vous avez une peau très pâle qui craint le soleil.

-Par contre, j'aimerais que vous fassiez une petite sieste après le repas de midi. Ce soir, continua Milo en haussant la voix pour couper court aux récriminations, il y a un théâtre interactif au village et nous y allons tous ensemble. Vous allez donc vous coucher tard.

-C'est quoi ? demanda Ioann qui avait perdu de sa bonne humeur.

-Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'ils veulent dire par interactif, mais cela ne peut être qu'amusant à voir.

Les garçons comprirent qu'ils n'avaient de toute façon pas le choix et décidèrent, d'un accord muet, de tout faire pour être complètement épuisés d'ici le soir… quitte à faire semblant de dormir et de zapper la sieste.

Mais malheureusement, le soir arriva rapidement. Trop de l'avis des plus jeunes. Ce fut de mauvaise fois qu'ils suivirent leurs oncles dans la salle du village. Il y avait déjà du monde d'arrivé et la plupart des sièges étaient pris. Ce fut un Draco plus que boudeur et un Ioann peu motivé qui s'installèrent au deuxième rang, entourés par les deux adultes. Le petit brun était tout de même un peu intrigué. Il n'y avait pas d'estrade, juste un large espace arrondi entre le mur du fond et les premiers sièges. Le décor était sommaire : des tissus rouges, orange et noirs étaient étendus ou posés de façon bouffante. Une grande malle était posée en plein milieu de la scène. Une armoire, une table et une chaise installées sur un tapis qui devait avoir déjà connu plusieurs vies. L'attente fut longue et un petit prince devenait de plus en plus intenable. Il se prit une tape derrière la tête avec l'ordre d'arrêter son cinéma mais il ne fit que tenter de fusiller le journaliste en retour. Peine perdue. Il n'avait pas la prestance de son père pour intimider des habitués au regard Malfoy.

A l'heure prévue passée de cinq minutes, un homme habillé d'un costume du début du siècle, une cape marron à petits carreaux sur les épaules, une sorte de casquette dans le même tissu et une pipe à la bouche arriva et s'arrêta devant la malle. Il se racla la gorge et tira sur sa pipe en attendant d'avoir l'attention. Ioann chercha des yeux le reste de la troupe mais à moins qu'il soit caché dans une pièce à côté, il ne voyait rien.

-*Bonsoir à tous, bienvenus dans mon monde théâtral. Sûr que certains d'entre vous se demandent ce que le mot « interactif » signifie. N'est-ce pas ?*

Quelques murmures circulèrent doucement dans l'assistance alors que Milo traduisait aux garçons.

-*Bien, nous sommes déjà en retard, alors je ne vais pas faire durer le suspense un peu plus. Cette pièce de théâtre sera unique. Comme tous les soirs. Pour la simple raison que les acteurs … ce sera vous !*

Cette fois un brouhaha répondit alors que des rires ponctuaient le tout. Draco râla un peu plus, signalant que ce n'était pas une vraie pièce de théâtre s'il n'y avait pas de vrais acteurs. Mais étrangement même Ioann ne l'écouta pas. En effet le petit brun était plus intrigué qu'autre chose. Car comment faire une pièce avec des gens du public, sans entrainement et qu'elle soit si bien que le monsieur recommence tous les soirs ?

-*Nous allons jouer une énigme policière. Je serais moi-même le détective privé qui résoudra l'affaire. Mais il va me falloir du monde pour donner vie à tout cela. Dans cette malle là, il y a tous les costumes nécessaires pour cela. Il me faudrait un homme… avec une moustache… voyons voir … monsieur ? Non ? Tant pis … ah vous, oui oui vous là… parfait ! Comment vous appelez-vous ?

-*Michel*

-*Très bien, on applaudit Monsieur Michel. Maintenant, il vous faut une femme. Vous préférez une blonde, une brune ? Peu importe, de toute façon, c'est que pour ce soir. Madame ! Ne vous cachez pas. Je suis sûr que vous avez toujours rêvé d'avoir un homme comme Michel dans votre vie. Je suis généreux ce soir et je vous l'offre, votre homme ! Je ne vous ferais pas l'offense de vous demander votre âge, mais votre nom m'intrigue*

-*Danielle.*

-*Parfait. Michel et Danielle, vous voici mari et femme. Pour ce soir en tout cas. Hum. Il vous faut un enfant. Un garçon ou une fille. Qui veut venir ?*

Et alors que plusieurs enfants levaient la main en criant, Milo continuait de traduire aux deux garçons qui tentaient de se faire le plus petit possible. Une petite fille fut appelée, suivie par deux hommes devant jouer le frère et le cousin de Michel, un autre homme devant être le majordome, trois femmes trouvant le rôle de cuisinière, de voisine et belle-sœur. Deux autres jeunes enfants vinrent rejoindre le tableau.

-*Voyons voir, il nous reste encore un rôle. Il me faudrait un homme.*

Après quelques instants de calme relatif, personne ne sembla se décider.

-*Bien, alors … toi là, oui, le petit blond. Ne te cache pas derrière ton père, tu sais très bien que je t'ai vu.*

Draco était pétrifié. Il ne comprenait pas ce que l'homme disait, mais il avait bien saisi qu'il voulait qu'il aille sur scène. Il tourna son regard affolé vers Milo qui lui traduisit aussitôt.

-*Oh, mais ce jeune homme n'est donc pas français.*

-*Il est Anglais* Répondit Milo dans un français chaotique.

-*Et vous monsieur, jusqu'où êtes vous prêt à aller ?*

-*Que me proposez-vous plutôt ?* Demanda Milo en haussant un sourcil.

-*Je continue à penser que ce garçon serait parfait pour le rôle de mon compagnon d'énigme. Mais il a besoin de vous pour traduire. Alors je rajoute un rôle dans cette affaire. Mais n'ayant pas de costumes à l'infini, il vous faudra vous contenter d'être la servante de Michel et Danielle. Acceptez-vous de jouer le jeu ?*

Milo fit mine de réfléchir avant de regarder le blond qui le suppliait du regard.

-*Je crois bien que ça me tente.*

-*On applaudit ce charmant homme et son fils. Quels sont vos noms ?

-*Milovan et Draco et ce n'est pas mon fils mais mon neveu* Répondit le Russe avant de se tourner vers le garçon. Allez Morveux, on va montrer aux autres ce qu'on est capable de faire.

-Hey mais je veux pas moi ! Pourquoi il prend pas Ioann ?

-Parce que c'est toi qu'il veut, ricana celui-ci, les yeux brillant de voir son frère dans cette situation.

Draco se fit trainer par un Russe motivé qui finit par lui dire qu'il était en train de se ridiculiser devant tout le monde alors qu'il devrait montrer la fierté des Malfoy. Cela suffit à stopper ses récriminations et il commença à regarder tout le monde de haut. Un peu plus tard, alors que Madame Danielle était habillée d'un boa noir et d'un chapeau à plumes, que monsieur Michel s'amusait avec sa canne et son monocle, que Milo arborait un joli tablier et un plumeau alors que Draco portait les mêmes cape et casquette que l'homme de théâtre, la pièce commença. Le présentateur expliqua qu'un meurtre avait été commis, qu'il s'agissait du patriarche, le père de Michel. Il aurait été poignardé avec un couteau à pain dans son bureau. Le rôle des participants étant de répondre à ses questions de façon à défendre leur innocence alors que Draco et lui devaient mener l'enquête.

Une heure plus tard, Ioann riait aux éclats. Henrique lui traduisait au mieux afin qu'il comprenne le principal. La pièce était drôle car chacun s'emmêlait les pinceaux et le Sherlock tournait tout d'une manière hilarante. Milo prenait son rôle très à cœur et s'était grandement féminisé au grand dam de Draco qui était souvent rouge de honte. Il ne comprenait pas tout lui non plus mais pourtant, il prit très rapidement du plaisir à chercher des conclusions avec le professionnel. Il fit même remarquer que l'un des personnages s'était contredit, le mettant en position de coupable. Quand Sherlock se gratta le menton avant de le féliciter de son intuition, il fit un grand sourire fier et hautain qui aurait beaucoup plu à son père. Il s'avéra finalement que c'était le frère de Michel le coupable et que l'héritage était le mobile. La pièce en elle-même n'était pas du Shakespeare, mais elle avait eu l'avantage d'avoir fait rire tout le monde. De retour à la tente, Draco était intenable. Il ne se lassait pas de se vanter auprès de Ioann de tout ce qu'il avait fait. Et si Henrique dut les reprendre une fois, ils s'endormirent comme des bébés.

* * *

**FIN DE LA PARTIE 1.**


	2. Espièglerie

Disclaimer : Ni Severus, ni aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne sont à moi, sauf Ioann, Milo, Ivanna, Sergueï, Henrique.

Béta : BettyMars

Bon dimanche à tous. Bon, visiblement la première partie de cet OS vous a plu. Et j'en suis bien contente. Voici donc comme promis la deuxième et dernière partie. Attention, petits Diables en approche lol

Bonne journée et à mercredi prochain pour la suite de Pas Toujours si Simple.

* * *

Les phrases entre * * sont en français.

* * *

**Partie 2 : Espièglerie.**

_Jeudi 9 Aout 1991._

Les journées passant, les deux enfants trouvèrent finalement ces vacances à leur goût. Ils passaient beaucoup de temps autour et dans la piscine, ils avaient pris plaisir à regarder un concours de ping-pong entre les campeurs, avaient essayé de comprendre l'intérêt de la pétanque avant qu'un habitué du village, qui ne parlait pourtant que le français, les initie. Ce fut laborieux car ils ne pouvaient pas se comprendre avec des mots, mais la situation aidant, les deux anglais s'étaient grandement amusés à tenter de s'approcher le plus possible du cochonnet à l'aide des lourdes boules en fer.

Actuellement, ils étaient au bloc sanitaire qu'ils avaient fini par accepter. Ils étaient revenus de la piscine un peu plus tôt dans la journée et avaient pris leur douche. Mais au lieu de rentrer à la tente, ils s'étaient un peu attardés. Ils se regardèrent en pouffant de rire avant que Draco ne pousse la porte donnant sur les douches des femmes.

-*Dis donc, mon garçon, tu t'es trompé. La partie pour les messieurs c'est l'autre porte.* Gronda une dame avec une serviette drapée autour de son corps.

-Je cherche mon petit frère, répondit Draco tout en montrant qu'il n'avait pas compris ce qu'elle avait dit.

-*Oh, tu es l'un des petits anglais du quinze. Ça ne va pas être simple, ça* dit-elle avant de froncer les sourcils avant de reprendre dans un vague anglais : ici femme, pas homme.

Le regard de Draco s'illumina en comprenant ce qu'elle voulait dire avant de réfléchir. Il avait demandé à ses oncles de lui apprendre quelques mots en français pour qu'il arrive à se dépatouiller. Mais fallait-il encore s'en souvenir.

-*Perdu frère à moi* Dit-il tout en lançant un regard à la porte de la cabine qui s'ouvrait. Une jeune fille d'une vingtaine d'années en sortie en sous vêtement le faisant rougir sans pour autant détourner les yeux.

-Pas ici. Pas d'homme.

Le blond haussa les épaules pour montrer qu'il avait compris avant de ressortir et de se précipiter dans la partie pour les hommes où Ioann le rejoint rapidement.

-Alors ?

-Je l'ai vu ! Elle a bien un tatouage !

-Mais c'est une fille pourtant ! S'étonna Ioann

-Peut-être que c'est normal. Dora n'en a pas, mais on ne connait pas d'autres filles à part maman, Poppy, tante Meda et Mamie Minou. C'est pas beaucoup. En tout cas sa culotte à la fille était très petite.

-T'es dégoutant de parler de ça, grimaça le plus jeune en grimaçant. On dirait ton père quand il parle de Tatie Cissa.

-Hey ! Tu parles pas de la culotte de ma mère ! Rétorqua le blond.

-Mais t'es nul ! Je parle pas de sa culotte mais de ce que tonton en dit, s'exaspéra le brun en roulant des yeux avant de regarder son frère avec attention. Dis, toi qui rentres à Poudlard, tu sais comment on fait les bisous sur la bouche ?

-Pourquoi tu t'intéresses à ça ?

-J'en ai marre d'être toujours le plus petit et de ne jamais rien savoir.

-Je sais pas. Mais il y a plein de couples ici, on apprendra peut-être alors.

Les deux garçons se sourirent avant d'entendre la voix de Milo qui leur demandait s'ils avaient fini ou s'il fallait déplacer la tente dans les douches pour les revoir. Ils attrapèrent leurs affaires avant de sortir en courant, manquant de bousculer leur oncle, avant d'arriver en riant à la tente.

Quelques heures plus tard, Les quatre vacanciers étaient en train de s'amuser totalement en se déhanchant sur les musiques de la soirée dansante. Lorsque l'air devint rock, Milo attrapa son filleul et le fit danser sur un rythme aussi emballé que maladroit. Mais au moins le fou rire que Ioann attrapa était un ravissement. Draco refusa de jouer « la fille » avec Henrique et préféra danser tout seul. Par contre, quand la Lambada retentit et entraina tout le monde sur la piste, les deux garçons se firent un plaisir d'imiter les couples ondulant les uns contre les autres tout en exagérant et en rigolant. Bref, ils s'amusèrent comme des petits fous. Les adultes avaient décidé de les laisser veiller un peu plus longtemps qu'à l'habitude aussi ils ne rentrèrent que sur les coups d'une heure du matin, Draco somnolant sur le dos de Brésilien alors que Milo portait son filleul dans les bras. Les deux garçons avaient fini par s'endormir d'un coup, assis sur les chaises de la terrasse, terrassés par la fatigue d'avoir trop remués.

o0o

_Samedi 11 Aout 1991_.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils étaient là et les deux enfants étaient maintenant parfaitement à l'aise dans ce monde Moldu qu'était le camping en village de vacances. Ils avaient pris leurs habitudes. Le matin, c'était grasse mat pour tous, avec chasse à l'araignée après le petit déjeuner. Car ces petites bêtes se faisaient une joie de venir s'installer dans la canadienne en particulier. Au grand malheur des garçons qui s'étaient déjà fait piquer plusieurs fois. Puis le reste de la matinée c'était soit piscine, soit vélo, soit faire les courses car mine de rien, il fallait bien nourrir tout ce petit monde. Après le déjeuner, c'était sieste pour tous… crapuleuse pour deux d'entre eux. Au réveil et en attendant que la barre des seize heures soit passée, les deux plus jeunes allaient souvent regarder les animations proposées par le camp alors que les adultes y participaient régulièrement. La veille il y avait eu un tournoi de Volley Ball. L'équipe des journalistes avait fini deuxième sur cinq mais avait remporté tous les suffrages en qualité d'encouragement. Puis quand le soleil était moins dangereux, la piscine était leur terrain de jeu favori. Ils y retrouvaient régulièrement les mêmes enfants avec qui ils jouaient malgré le fait qu'ils ne se comprenaient pas souvent. Quand l'heure du repas du soir arrivait, c'était passage à la douche afin d'être propre pour profiter des animations du soir auxquelles ils participaient après avoir pris soin de regonfler leurs matelas.

En ce Samedi après midi, Henrique avait décrété qu'il était temps de faire connaissance avec l'Océan. Draco avait grogné quand il avait fallu monter dans la voiture. Son dernier voyage dans ce véhicule lui avait laissé un mauvais souvenir. Mais quand quinze minutes plus tard, la voiture fut garée sur le parking le long de la plage, il était positivement ravi. Sac avec les serviettes, jeux de plage, bouteille d'eau, petits gâteaux, crème solaire sur l'épaule, parasol sous le bras, tongs aux pieds et maillot de bain sous le short, la petite famille s'avançait sur le sable fin. Milo dut rattraper Ioann par le poignet pour l'empêcher d'aller se jeter seul dans l'eau.

-Tu attends un peu, p'tit Ange. Riri et moi on se met en tenue et on va se baigner ensemble. Ce n'est pas la piscine ou le lac ici. Les vagues sont importantes et il y a du courant.

-Appelle moi encore Riri et j'aide le courant à t'emporter au loin, grogna Henrique qui n'aimait décidemment pas ce surnom. Et on se tartine de protection solaire sinon c'est direction la voiture !

Ioann pouffa de rire en les voyant s'affronter du regard avant de tourner ses yeux vers la mer. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait de si près. Les vagues avaient l'air terriblement amusantes et il avait hâte d'y aller. Aussi il trépigna en faisant presser les adultes. Rapidement Draco se joignit à lui bien qu'ils grognèrent un peu à l'étalage de crème. Ensuite le Brésilien l'attrapa par la nuque et l'entraina vers l'eau salée, rapidement suivi par les deux Russes. Ils restèrent quelques instants juste les pieds dans l'eau à apprécier la caresse des vagues. Ioann sautilla et rigola tout seul. La sensation du sable qui engloutissait progressivement ses pieds alors que l'eau arrivait plus ou moins fortement était étonnante. Il releva la tête vers son oncle qui lui fit un sourire. Aussitôt il avança un peu plus tout en poussant des petits cris quand l'eau fraiche croquait sa peau échauffée par le voyage en voiture. Puis alors qu'il commençait à s'habituer à la température, une vague, plus forte et plus haute que les autres le fit basculer dans l'eau et il se retrouva aux pieds de Milo à cracher l'eau qu'il avait avalée.

-Hey, n'avale pas toute l'eau de la mer, P'tit Bouchon, laisses-en un peu pour les autres, rigola Henrique en lui donnant quelques tapes dans le dos.

-C'est pas drôle, râla le plus jeune. J'étais pas prêt et elle m'a eu par surprise.

-C'est surtout parce que t'es tout petit et que t'es tout léger, rigola Draco s'attirant un regard noir de son frère.

Celui-ci se releva, bomba le torse et s'avança avec détermination dans l'eau. Il sautilla sur place à l'arrivée d'une vague plus haute. Il fut légèrement entrainé vers la plage mais à peine. Il poussa un cri vainqueur en se retournant avec arrogance vers ses oncles… avant de se faire frapper dans le dos par la vague suivante et de finir la tête sous l'eau entrainant l'hilarité générale. Un peu vexé, il refit face au large. Très rapidement, il réagit qu'en sautant quand la vague arrivait, il dérivait moins. Aussi s'amusa-t-il à jouer les grenouilles, très vite imité par Draco, qui avait lui aussi eu des difficultés à rester debout sur ses jambes. Mais l'Océan étant ce qu'il était, une vague les faucha tous les deux, et ils se retrouvèrent quelques mètres plus loin, la tête sous l'eau. Ils se relevèrent en riant, et coururent reprendre leur place. Dans l'élan, ils sautèrent par-dessus la nouvelle vague, en s'égosillant tels des indiens partant en guerre. Mais cette fois, un cri épouvanté se fit entendre faisant se rapprocher les deux adultes qui s'étaient un peu plus enfoncés dans l'eau.

-Ioann, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu t'es fait mal quelque part ? S'enquit Milo avec inquiétude.

Le petit brun releva ses grands yeux écarquillés vers son parrain tout en restant assis dans l'eau, les genoux remonté sur sa poitrine. Ses joues rougies et non blêmes étaient assez déstabilisantes. Il baissa la tête en chuchotant quelque chose avant qu'on lui relève le menton.

-Je n'ai pas compris Io, j'ai besoin que tu me redises ce qu'il y a, lui dit le Russe d'une voix douce.

-J'ai perdu mon maillot de bain, gémit Ioann en rougissant de plus belle.

-Oh… Effectivement, c'est un problème épouvantable.

Ioann fusilla son parrain du regard pour oser se moquer de lui. Une nouvelle vague assez forte arriva et le bouscula, le faisant s'allonger de tout son long. Précipitamment il se rassit en cachant bien tout ce qu'il pouvait cacher alors qu'à sa droite deux filles et un garçon plus âgés pouffaient de rire en le regardant. Il gémit de dépit avant que son slip de bain n'apparaisse devant ses yeux.

-Aurais-tu perdu quelque chose ? Demanda Henrique en gardant son sérieux avec beaucoup de difficultés.

Draco, plus loin dans l'eau et qui ne se gênait pas pour rigoler ouvertement ne vit pas la vague plus haute que les autres et se retrouva à boire la tasse. Ioann attrapa son maillot avec rapidité et dut composer avec le remous de l'Océan pour le renfiler. Il ricana en voyant son frère se faire surprendre mais grimaça en se relevant quand il sentit le sable lui gratter l'entre-fesses. Finalement la mer ça avait aussi ses inconvénients. Il s'avança dans l'eau tout en vidant discrètement son slip de tout ce qui était indésirable avant de resserrer considérablement la ficelle.

Les quatre vacanciers jouèrent un long moment dans l'eau avant de revenir s'étaler sur leurs serviettes. Milo attrapa le tube de protection solaire avant de s'occuper des garçons. Ceux-ci étaient un peu comateux de leur dernière activité. Ils restèrent une bonne vingtaine de minutes sous le parasol à somnoler avant de retrouver de l'énergie. Intéressé par un groupe d'enfants faisant un grand château fort dans le sable, Ioann jeta un œil aux pelles et seaux qui attendaient à côté du sac. Draco remarqua bien ses regards et partit dans ses réflexions. Puis un sourire arrogant se dessina sur son visage.

-Hey Moustique, on leur montre qu'on sait mieux faire les châteaux qu'eux ?

-Oui ! Répondit Ioann en se relevant d'un bond. Mais arrête de m'appeler Moustique, je suis pas un Moustique !

-Nan t'es juste leur nourriture favorite.

-Pff, je prends les seaux, amène les pelles, on a un Poudlard à construire !

-A vos ordres général Moustique ! S'écria Draco en rigolant avant d'éviter le seau que Ioann lui jeta dessus.

Ils se précipitèrent dans un endroit où le sable était un peu plus humide afin de mieux réussir leur entreprise.

-Finalement elles ne sont pas si mal que ça ces vacances, fit remarquer Milo en s'allongeant sur le dos.

-Oui, une fois les bouderies passées, les garçons ont vraiment fait l'effort de participer. Et regarde-les. De vrais petits Moldus modèles.

-Merlin, Lucius va nous tuer… tu es bien conscient de cela, hein ?

-Ouais, mais franchement, ça vaut le coup de jouer avec le feu. Tu sais que j'ai appris que ces petits chenapans jouent à mater dans les douches des femmes ?

-Non ? Bon Draco, il a l'hérédité… mais Ioann, il n'a que dix ans et son père est un moine…

-Ne me dis pas qu'à leur âge tu n'as jamais fait ça ?

-Pff, à l'âge de Draco je m'amusais à regarder sous les jupes des femmes quand elles montaient les escaliers… avoua Milo avant d'ajouter rêveusement, ce n'est que plus tard que j'ai trouvé plus de goût à regarder dans les douches après le sport que sous les jupes…

-Mais tu reconnais que tu étais quand même un gros pervers à leur âge… Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ?

-Viens pas me reprocher d'être pervers. Qui en demandait plus hier soir ?

-Et si tu pouvais éviter de parler de cela en public, idiot.

-Ce serait quand même malheureux d'être à proximité d'autres Anglais alors qu'on est sur une plage française.

-Je ne parlais pas que des autres, mais des deux loustics qu'il serait bon de ne pas pervertir plus que cela.

Seul un ricanement lui répondit. C'était dans ces moments qu'Henrique regrettait de ne pas pouvoir s'afficher avec son homme. Il aurait aimé pouvoir s'allonger contre lui, la tête sur son épaule, ou tout simplement l'embrasser tendrement. Mais tout cela leur était interdit en dehors de la sécurité de leurs murs … ou tente actuellement. Aussi il resta sur sa serviette avant de s'allonger sur le ventre fermant les yeux derrière ses lunettes de soleil.

Les garçons avaient commencé par faire tout un monticule de sable, qu'ils avaient aplati afin de pouvoir y installer les tours. Puis ils avaient fait des douves tout autour et même un petit pont qu'ils avaient dû reconstruire trois fois après avoir mis le pied dessus par inadvertance. Puis chacun avec un seau, ils avaient fait un concours de celui qui démoulerait son pâté de sable le plus rapidement. Leur château prenait forme. Peut-être pas celle à laquelle qu'ils avaient pensé mais on arrivait à reconnaitre un peu la forme … en cherchant bien. Ils ne remarquèrent pas que progressivement à mesure que la marée montait, les douves se remplissaient en creusant les fortifications. Une vague plus forte et plus haute fit s'effondrer tout un pan du château sous la surprise des deux bâtisseurs. Se retournant vers l'Océan, ils réagirent que le niveau était considérablement monté, compromettant définitivement leur projet. Ils se regardèrent avec dépit avant que les yeux de Draco ne se posent sur le château des autres enfants. Un sourire triomphant illumina son visage. Parce que si leur œuvre avait perdu un côté, celle des autres n'était plus qu'un petit tas de sable détrempé qui fondait progressivement sous l'action de l'eau.

Le repas du soir fut pantagruélique. L'air de la mer et les jeux avaient creusé une fosse dans l'estomac des deux frères. Milo dut même les faire ralentir de peur qu'ils en soient malades. Et ce n'était pas le soir de l'être. Car une soirée karaoké avait lieu un peu plus tard. D'ailleurs la soirée avait déjà commencé quand ils arrivèrent à la salle. Avant de partir, ils avaient pris le temps de ranger sous le auvent tout ce qui trainait car le climat était orageux et qu'ils ne voulaient pas que tout soit mouillé si jamais il se mettait à pleuvoir en leur absence. Ils se faufilèrent entre les rangs pour se trouver une petite place. Une nouvelle chanson arriva et deux jeunes femmes d'une vingtaine d'années environ commencèrent à se trémousser avant de suivre les paroles qui s'affichaient à l'écran. Ioann grimaça alors que Draco cachait son rire derrière ses mains. Si la chorégraphie était fluide, les voix étaient criardes et horriblement fausses. Mais cela n'empêcha pas le reste de l'assistance d'applaudir en rythme et de chanter en même temps qu'elles, adoucissant un peu l'effet casserole.

Plusieurs chansons passèrent, chauffant le public et les participants volontaires. Tout le monde reprenait les paroles en chœur, certains dansaient, l'ambiance était bonne enfant. Les deux petits anglais appréciaient la soirée. Ils ne participaient pas car ils ne connaissaient pas les chansons et ne sachant pas lire le français, ils ne pouvaient même pas essayer de tenter le coup en aveugle. Milo s'approcha de Bruno, l'animateur du camp, pour lui demander s'il n'aurait pas une ou deux chansons en anglais afin que ses neveux puissent faire leur premiers pas avec un micro. Le français regarda avant de lui montrer de lui montrer trois titres. Milo ne put s'empêcher de pouffer en voyant un certain morceau de Madonna. Il se le réserva avant de donner son accord pour les deux autres. Puis il revint vers son siège où Draco le regarda suspicieusement. Il lui sourit en disant qu'il s'était trouvé une chanson à chanter. Cette fois ce fut Henrique qui haussa les sourcils.

-*Merci à tous les trois pour cette charmante prestation. Alors on va penser à tout le monde. La prochaine chanson sera un titre étranger. Je demande à Milo de venir me rejoindre pour vous interpréter _like a virgin_ de Madonna.*

Des applaudissements accompagnèrent le blond alors qu'il s'avançait après un clin d'œil à sa famille. Ioann, connaissant ses capacités vocales, grimaça en se bouchant les oreilles faisant rire bien des gens autour de lui. Un instant plus tard, le Russe se dandinait micro en main, ravi comme un Leprechaun devant un chaudron d'or. Malgré sa piètre performance vocale, une ovation lui fut faite et il salua grandement son public. Mais peu de temps après, il entraina Ioann et Draco avec lui pour chanter _Step by step,_ tube du moment des New Kids On The Block. Au début timides, les deux garçons finirent par prendre plaisir à tenir le micro et à chanter aussi faux que possible devant tout le monde. Si Milo les avait un peu accompagné, il les avait rapidement laissés finir la chanson tous seuls. Henrique dut lui aussi faire ses preuves devant l'insistance de sa famille et les bluffa avec sa voix relativement juste.

Le public se prit au jeu et chanta avec eux même si en anglais c'était bien plus difficile. Bruno trouva deux autres chansons en anglais qu'il diffusa alors qu'un groupe d'ado rejoignait les deux petits anglais pour chanter avec eux. Et ce fut la tête pleine de mélodies et des chansons sur les lèvres que tous se couchèrent à une heure assez avancée.

o0o

_Dimanche 12 Aout 1991_

Draco ne dormait plus depuis quelques temps maintenant. L'orage avait éclaté dans la nuit et même s'il aimait bien ce phénomène météo, devoir le subir en n'étant que protégé par une tente, l'avait tout de même pas beaucoup rassuré. Ioann non plus n'avait que pas beaucoup apprécié le spectacle mais il avait refusé de sortir de leur abri précaire pour rejoindre ses oncles. Aussi ils avaient collé leurs matelas et avaient arrangé leurs duvets de façon à pouvoir dormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Si le plus jeune, rassuré, avait rapidement replongé dans son monde des rêves, l'ainé attendait que le jour se lève en se disant que le camping s'était bien, mais quand il pleuvait, ce n'était pas si génial que cela. Un grognement puis un mouvement de Ioann le fit rouler des yeux. Avec le bruit que faisait la pluie sur la toile, il ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait dormir aussi profondément. Bon d'accord, la journée de la veille avait été épuisante. Mais quand même.

Quelques bruits venant des alentours le fit dresser l'oreille. Les campeurs commençaient progressivement à se réveiller. Cela voulait dire qu'il allait bientôt pouvoir abandonner sa marmotte personnelle pour prendre son petit déjeuner. D'ailleurs il entendit du bruit dans le auvent, annonçant que les deux journalistes étaient levés. Il se dégagea doucement des bras de Ioann qui grommela avant de se tourner et de le remplacer par son Dragon en peluche. Avec un petit ricanement, Draco sortit rapidement. Il grimaça quand la pluie traversa son haut de pyjama alors qu'il refermait l'entrée de la canadienne. Mais sa bonne humeur revint quand, en arrivant à l'abri de la grande tente, une serviette moelleuse fut posée sur ses épaules et qu'il se fit frictionner. Il aimait vraiment beaucoup qu'on s'occupe de lui ainsi. Il avait beau avoir onze ans, il aimait toujours ces petites attentions. Puis Milo lui retira son haut mouillé pour le remplacer par un pull sec avant de lui claquer un bisou sur la joue.

-Alors Morveux, bien dormi ? Tu as une petite mine.

-L'orage nous a réveillé. Ioann s'est rendormi mais pas moi.

-Alors la nuit a été très courte pour toi. Allez un petit déj' te fera du bien, répondit le Russe en l'attrapant par les épaules pour l'attirer contre lui et l'embrasser sur la tempe. Aujourd'hui il ne va pas faire très beau, tu n'auras qu'à te reposer.

-Hum.

Draco ferma les yeux, passa ses bras autour de sa taille et profita du câlin. Ça aussi c'était une chose qu'il aimait beaucoup. Surtout que ses deux oncles de cœur ne faisaient aucune distinction entre Ioann et lui. Même s'ils avaient un an d'écart et qu'au final ils n'étaient pas vraiment de la même famille, ils avaient droit aux mêmes attentions spontanées et chaleureuses des deux journalistes. Il se détacha, attrapa son bol et s'installa à la table. Il était content qu'Henrique ait pensé à la leur faire rentrer à l'abri la veille avant d'aller chanter. Sinon il aurait en plus fallu essuyer les chaises. Celui-ci arriva et lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux avec un sourire.

-Le petit monstre dort toujours ?

-Ouais. L'orage l'a aussi réveillé mais je lui ai servi de peluche et depuis il roupille comme un bébé.

-Alors c'est quoi le programme d'aujourd'hui ?

-Je sais pas. On va pas pouvoir aller à la piscine ni faire du vélo. Et puis je suis fatigué, j'ai pas beaucoup dormi, alors je sais pas trop ce qu'on va faire.

-Il y a une petite salle de jeu à côté de la grande salle. Il y a deux tables de billard entre autre, réfléchit Milo.

-Ah oui, j'y ai fait une partie un soir avec un deux hollandais, intervint Henrique.

-Deux hollandais ? C'était quand ? Gronda Milo en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ils étaient mariés et très amoureux, espèce de Russe jaloux.

-Mouais. En attendant tu aurais pu jouer avec moi aussi.

-Vous nous apprendrez ? Coupa Draco vivement intéressé.

-S'il n'y a pas trop de monde, sourit le Brésilien avant de regarder ce qui avait attiré son attention à l'arrière. Tiens, voilà le dormeur qui se lève. Viens vite te sécher Moustique.

Ioann trottina jusqu'à eux tout en se frottant les bras. Il eut droit lui aussi à être énergiquement séché et habillé d'un vêtement sec avant de dire bonjour à tout le monde et de s'asseoir à table. Le reste de la matinée se passa dans un calme reposant. Les deux garçons avaient attrapé un jeu de cartes et avaient fait quelques parties, bien allongés sous le duvet des journalistes alors que ceux-ci lisaient tranquillement autour de la table. Quand Draco s'endormit les cartes en main, son frère soupira avant de le couvrir et d'aller chercher un livre dans le coin rangement du auvent, avant de reprendre sa place au chaud. La pluie continuait de tomber et l'humidité avait considérablement rafraichi l'air. Milo annonça qu'il allait chercher le poulet rôti avec des frites qu'il avait commandé la veille à la superette avant d'attraper les clés de la voiture. En temps normal il y serait allé à pieds mais avec la pluie, il avait préféré rester au sec.

Finalement les garçons refusèrent de quitter la tente de toute la journée. Aussi, une journée jeux de société s'improvisa où Draco, mieux reposé, mit les trois autres sur la paille au Monopoly© en un temps record. Milo bouda un peu en disant qu'avec les gènes de Lucius il ne pouvait qu'être doué avec l'argent. Puis ils continuèrent avec d'autres jeux qu'ils avaient emportés en prévision d'une météo peu engageante. En fin d'après midi, alors que la pluie s'était arrêtée et que le ciel s'était un peu éclairci, ils se dirigèrent vers le cœur du village et s'insérèrent dans le petit groupe qui était installé à proximité du bar. Bruno posaient des questions et la première personne qui donnait la bonne réponse, gagnait un point. Au bout de cinq points, on gagnait une consommation gratuite. Ioann, à qui Henrique avait expliqué les règles, bougonna un peu.

-C'est pas juste. Nous, le temps qu'on comprenne la question, la réponse est déjà donnée.

-Ça te dirait de gagner un peu ? Souffla une voix derrière lui.

Il se retourna en sursautant pour voir le barman lui sourire.

-Tu parles anglais ?

-Je me débrouille. J'ai passé huit mois en Angleterre pour un stage, répondit le jeune homme. Alors tu veux que je te souffle quelques réponses ?

-Et pourquoi que à lui ! C'est pas juste, intervint Draco indigné.

-Ok, alors je vous souffle les réponses à tous les deux et quand vous arrivez à cinq bonnes réponses au total, j'offre une boisson à tous les deux. Ça marche ?

Draco et Ioann se regardèrent avec un air un peu comploteurs avant d'acquiescer. Les deux journalistes qui avaient suivi le conseil de guerre du coin de l'œil, sourirent d'amusement. Mais au bout de la troisième bonne réponse, Bruno commença à froncer les sourcils. Il s'approcha des deux petits anglais l'air suspicieux.

-*Dites moi donc, jeunes hommes, comment vous pouvez répondre aussi rapidement alors que vous ne parlez pas notre langue?*

-Euh … répondit éloquemment Ioann avant de retourner ses yeux remplis d'incompréhension vers ses oncles.

-*J'avoue que c'est une de mes idées* intervint le barman.* Le deux enfants voulaient participer mais le temps qu'on leur traduise la réponse avait déjà été donnée.*

Bruno le regarda avant de sourire.

-*Bien, voilà une affaire rondement menée, vous ne trouvez pas ? Mais je pense qu'on va modifier un peu les règles. Je pose une question, je laisse trente secondes de silence pour qu'on leur traduise la question et après je donne le top pour avoir les réponses. Ces jeux étant faits pour s'amuser, je trouve normal que chacun puisse en profiter. Bien reprenons. Cette fois, ce sera une question musicale. Je vous passe les cinq premières secondes d'une chanson et je veux que vous me disiez qui chante. C'est parti.*

Le reste du jeu se passa dans la bonne humeur et le rire. Certains autres participants avaient même décidé d'aider les deux Anglais qui avaient tout de même la barrière de la culture pour les pénaliser. Ils remportèrent les premières boissons offertes de leur famille. Ils se firent une joie de siroter leur soda alors que le jeu continuait. Finalement seul Milo ne remporta aucun prix mais il n'avait pas non plus fait de grands efforts pour gagner.

Quand l'heure du repas arriva, ils montèrent dans la voiture, en direction de la ville la plus proche qui était également en bord de mer. Ils choisirent un restaurant avec vue sur l'Océan et profitèrent d'un bon repas à base de poissons pêchés dans la journée.

o0o

_Lundi 13 Aout 1991._

Le soleil était revenu. Draco le voyait briller à travers la tente. Un bruit sec attira son attention alors qu'une épine de pin venait de se défaire d'un arbre avant de rouler sur la toile pour rejoindre le sol. Il ne sursautait plus quand cela arrivait. Il en avait l'habitude car c'était un phénomène qui revenait très souvent. Une fois une épine était même tombée sur la tête de Ioann, se piquant dans son cuir chevelu. Oh son frère n'avait rien eu de plus qu'une petit piqure mais lui avait bien ri. Il manqua de pouffer de rire en pensant que malgré la citronnelle et tous les sprays anti-moustique, le brun était toujours dévoré par ces petits insectes. Henrique avait fini par acheter une potion pour que les boutons disparaissent rapidement et le ne démangent plus.

-Draco tu dors ?

-Non.

Le silence revint entre eux. Puis Ioann se sortit de son sac de couchage en s'étirant avant de marmonner qu'il avait besoin d'aller aux toilettes avant de sortir. Draco se roula dans son duvet pour bien rester au chaud avant de sentir sa vessie se réveiller. Mais il n'avait pas envie de se lever, il était bien là. Pourtant il finit par sortir de la tente et se diriger vers les sanitaires. Il y arriva au moment où Ioann sortait d'une cabine. Il lui prit le rouleau de papier des mains avant de prendre sa place. Quand il alla jusqu'aux éviers pour se laver les mains, il fronça les sourcils en entendant des murmures. Curieux comme un chat, il s'approcha discrètement du coin du mur derrière lequel deux personnes chuchotaient. Il tendit l'oreille avant de sourire. Il fit demi tour et regagna la tente en sachant très bien ce qu'ils feraient, son frère et lui, un peu plus tard dans la matinée.

Et effectivement, deux heures plus tard, ils attendaient dans une des caravanes en location inutilisée, après avoir réussi à ouvrir la porte… surement aidés par un peu de magie instinctive. Ils étaient installés sur la banquette, le dos contre la paroi en espérant qu'ils n'allaient pas attendre trop longtemps. Ils avaient souvent le droit de s'amuser seuls dans le camp s'ils revenaient toujours aux heures indiquées par leurs oncles. Aussi ils espéraient grandement ne pas avoir à rentrer en cours de route. Ils commençaient à se dire qu'ils s'étaient trompés d'endroit. Après tout, Draco ne comprenant pas le français, malgré les efforts qu'il faisait pour apprendre la langue et être moins isolé, il aurait très bien pu mal traduire le lieu de rendez-vous. Heureusement, alors qu'ils allaient repartir, des chuchotements arrivèrent jusqu'à leurs oreilles. Ils soulevèrent doucement le rideau pour voir deux adolescents d'une seizaine d'années arriver, main dans la main, derrière la caravane. Là ils s'entreregardèrent avec des yeux dégoulinants de bons sentiments avant de s'embrasser avec tant de passion que les enfants auraient presque pu entendre leurs dents s'entrechoquer. Les petits voyeurs, eux, observaient avec beaucoup d'attention. Leurs têtes se penchèrent en même temps que les deux amoureux penchaient la leur pour approfondir le baiser. Ioann grimaça en voyant un bout de langue au milieu de leurs lèvres. Draco mima l'envie de vomir alors qu'une fois séparés, la fille lécha doucement le coin de sa bouche où un filet de bave avait débordé. Cela suffit pour que le garçon se jette sur elle pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois alors que ses mains relevaient sa jupe et lui malaxaient les fesses. Ioann se recula les yeux écarquillés d'horreur.

-Draco, je veux bien voir comment on embrasse mais là, c'est trop dégoutant.

-En plus ils bavent partout, répondit celui-ci en rabaissant le rideau. Je comprends pas ce que les gens trouvent de bien à ça. Viens on rentre ça va être l'heure. Même si j'ai plus très faim.

Ioann accepta avec plaisir et ils ressortirent de la cachette discrètement. Ils refermèrent la porte et le auvent et avancèrent doucement dans les épines de pin sèches qui crissaient légèrement sous leurs pieds. Puis quand ils furent assez loin, ils se mirent à courir à en perdre haleine.

-Dites donc vous deux ? Que fuyez vous avec tant d'ardeur ? Qu'avez-vous donc fait ?

-Rien oncle Milo, répondit Ioann avec une grande innocence. On avait peur d'être en retard c'est tout.

-Evidement … Allez vous laver les mains, petites Crapules, on va passer à table.

-On va à la plage tout à l'heure ? Demanda le plus jeune.

-Non j'ai entendu à la radio que la mer est agitée. Mais cet après midi il y a une initiation au tir à l'arc. Je suis sûr que ça va vous plaire.

-Viens Dray, allons au sanitaires… tout à l'heure on ira jouer à cupidon pour qu'il y ait encore plus de bisous dégoutants partout.

Milo les regarda partir se nettoyer avant le repas avec étonnement. Comment ça 'plus de bisous dégoutants' ? Depuis quand Ioann parlait-il de baisers quand ça n'incluait pas quelqu'un de sa famille ? Bordel, il n'avait que dix ans !

-Traumatise pas, Mil', le petit Ange a sûrement une bonne raison de parler de ça. Après tout, ils fouinent tellement partout qu'ils auront dégoté un des nombreux couples bourrés aux hormones que sont les ados qui se prennent pour des adultes.

-Ouais bien qu'ils restent loin d'eux… S'ils reviennent en Angleterre pervertis, on est morts, tu le sais ça ?

-Et alors ? Avec Lucius qui copule dans toutes les pièces de son grand manoir, pas sûr qu'il se rende compte que ces vacances auront un peu plus perverti son fils.

-Et pour Severus ?

-Là par contre, je crains que notre cas ne soit désespéré.

Les garçons arrivèrent en complotant grandement avant de se taire et de leur sourire. Décidemment, ces deux garçons étaient de vrais petits filous. Mais quelques heures plus tard, ils étaient en train de se battre avec leur arc et leurs flèches. Henrique s'amusait de voir Draco s'énerver de ne pas toucher la cible. Tous les tireurs n'étaient qu'à une dizaine de mètres de celle-ci mais il n'avait pas assez de patience pour bien viser. Ioann avait lui plus de mal. Il n'arrivait pas à bander l'arc convenablement et du coup il se fatiguait plus vite. La monitrice arriva vers lui et le regarda faire. Elle réfléchit un instant avant d'attraper un autre arc. Elle le banda pour en vérifier la force avant de venir le donner au garçon.

-*Tiens, essaye avec celui-là*

Ioann se tourna vers Milo qui bavardait avec un homme séduisant. Il fronça les sourcils en le voyant éclater de rire. Il n'osa pas regarder vers Henrique, mais il ne se gêna pas pour déranger son parrain et lui demander de venir traduire. Quand il essaya d'envoyer la flèche avec son nouvel arc, il fut tellement surpris du peu de résistance qu'il le banda trop et que la flèche bascula en avant, n'étant plus retenue que par la corde. Il leva un regard étonné vers la monitrice qui lui sourit avant de reposer la flèche sur son reposoir. Il reprit la position qu'on leur avait indiquée et tira. Il resta bouche bée quand elle se planta dans le cercle rouge. Ce n'était pas le plus au centre mais c'était un score très honorable… et cela fit râler Draco chez qui le côté mauvais perdant venait de revenir. Quand tout le monde eu fini de vider son carquois, les tireurs furent autorisés à aller chercher leurs flèches.

Très rapidement, Draco prit le coup et ses toutes flèches atteignirent la cible alors que pour Ioann c'était encore un peu aléatoire. Ils s'amusèrent grandement à essayer de se mesurer l'un à l'autre et également aux autres. Ils ne remarquèrent pas que derrière eux, appuyé contre la barrière, Henrique broyait du noir. Il était évident qu'il ne pouvait pas s'afficher librement avec Milo, mais le fait que son amant flirtait à quelques pas de lui, le mettait de mauvaise humeur. Car il ne se faisait pas d'idée, le Russe avait un comportement séducteur qu'il connaissait trop bien alors qu'il s'adressait à ce blond décoloré. Décidant qu'il ne pourrait pas supporter cela plus longtemps sans faire un meurtre, il s'approcha des garçons pour leur glisser qu'il avait une course à faire et qu'il les retrouverait plus tard à la tente. Puis il quitta le pas de tir. Ioann le regarda tristement alors que Draco hochait la tête, inconscient de ce qui s'était passé.

Lorsque le cours fut fini, les arcs furent tous rangés, les flèches ramassées et les cibles roulées. Milo passa son bras autour des épaules de ses neveux et leur demanda si cela leur avait plu. Il s'attira alors une tirade sans fin en stéréo sur tout ce qu'ils avaient fait. Mais il ne les écouta que d'une oreille. Alors qu'il regardait tout autour d'eux, il ne trouva nulle part la présence d'Henrique. Il se demanda où il était allé et surtout pourquoi il ne leur avait rien dit. Ioann, en relevant la tête, avait remarqué son changement d'humeur.

-Il a dit qu'il avait une course à faire, lui dit-il.

-Oh, s'étonna l'adulte.

Ce n'était pas le genre de son amant de prévenir les enfants de ses changements de plan sans lui en parler à lui. Il se demanda ce qu'il y avait. Et comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Ioann annonça.

-Tu riais avec l'autre monsieur tout à l'heure. Tu riais vraiment beaucoup.

-C'était parce qu'il a fait une voyage en Russie il y a quelque temps et qu'il me racontait ses mésaventures, mon Ange.

Mais il ne put retenir un soupir las. Henrique avait le sang chaud. Il n'aimait pas le voir trop proche d'autres hommes. Il allait devoir lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait aucune vue sur ce gars dont il ne se rappelait plus le nom.

Lorsque le Brésilien arriva à la tente avec quelques sacs colorés, il était retourné à une meilleure humeur. Il chahuta avec les garçons avant de commencer à faire la cuisine. Mais Milo ne s'y trompa pas. Il l'avait sciemment évité. Il monta légèrement le son de la radio et s'approcha de lui.

-Il n'y a que toi que j'aime. Je pensais que tu le savais suffisamment pour me faire confiance.

-Je croyais le savoir. Mais il y a des fois où franchement ce n'est pas évident de s'y tenir.

-Hey. En cinq ans, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'avais pas remarqué que même si je m'amusais à séduire, jamais cela ne dépasse ce stage là … celui de l'amusement. C'est dans ma nature. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je ne t'aime plus. Henrique…

-Désolé, consentit le Brésilien. Je sais que c'est absurde de ma part, mais à force de voir tous ces couples se bécoter autour de nous alors que nous ne devons donner l'impression que d'être des amis, ça me travaille. Et de te vois draguer ouvertement devant moi ça me rend fou.

-Je m'excuse d'avoir fait n'importe quoi. Ce n'était pas voulu. J'aimerais me faire plus activement pardonner mais ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment.

-Idiot, sourit Henrique en levant enfin un regard soulagé sur lui.

Milo regarda tout autour d'eux, plissa les yeux pour bien voir partout avant de se pencher vivement vers son amant et l'embrasser furtivement mais fermement. Sauf que Ioann arriva juste à ce moment là. Il grimaça en disant qu'il ne voulait plus jamais voir un bisou de sa vie. Ce qui fit rire les deux adultes. Il était évidement pour eux que dans quelques années, le garçon changerait grandement d'avis. Ils passèrent rapidement à table tout en discutant ardemment de la soirée qui arrivait.

-On est vraiment obligé de faire ça ? Demanda Ioann d'une petite voix.

-Non, si tu ne veux pas on peut rester ici ce soir.

-Non je veux bien aller voir, ce sera surement drôle, mais … mais je veux pas être habillé en fille, finit-il en murmurant.

-Mais Moustique, c'est le principe de la soirée ! Les filles sont habillées en garçons et les garçons en filles. Sinon tu n'entres pas, lui dit Henrique d'une voix amusée.

-Papa va vous tuer s'il sait que vous m'avez habillé comme une fille, rouspéta Draco.

-Mais on ne te force pas. Tu n'es pas obligé d'y aller, rétorqua Milo.

Les deux blonds s'affrontèrent du regard avant que le plus jeune n'abdique. Et ce fut avec un sourire à faire peur que les deux adultes les entrainèrent dans leur chambre afin de tous se travestir avec les tenues que le Brésilien avait louées avant de revenir.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle, Ioann avait l'impression d'être mort de honte toutes les deux minutes sur toute la longueur du trajet pour venir de leur tente. Il portait une petite jupe blanche et courte qui dévoilait des gambettes à peine bronzée, un chemisier rose noué à la taille, des barrettes à paillettes dans les cheveux, colliers et bracelets clinquants sans oublier du fart vert sur les yeux et du rose fuchsia sur les lèvres. Merlin, s'il avait pu rentrer dans un terrier de lapin, il s'y serait jeté avec joie. Heureusement, il avait pu garder ses tongs et ne pas mettre de petits souliers cirés. Même si d'un sort elles avaient été peintes en rose. Ce qui le rassurait était qu'il n'était pas le seul dans cette situation. Draco portait une robe verte à bretelles avec un gros nœud dans le dos. Deux mini couettes étaient plantées sur le haut de son crane et ne tenaient que grâce à la dose de gel qui avait été posée dessus. Il avait les lèvres aussi roses que lui alors que ses paupières étaient peintes en bleu. Il avait aux pieds des sandalettes un peu grandes qui ne tenaient à ses pieds que parce qu'il avait serré le lien à son maximum.

Derrière eux, les poussant de temps en temps, un Russe et un Brésilien tout aussi travestis les suivaient. Henrique était habillé tout de cuir et enfila des escarpins à talons haut en entrant dans la salle. Avant de remettre ses claquettes dans le sac qu'il avait pris. Il se rattrapa au mur pour éviter de s'étaler au sol alors qu'il tentait de trouver un équilibre sur ces échasses. Quand ce fut fait, il rebaissa sa jupe qui, dans l'action, était remontée jusqu'à ses sous vêtements et arrangea la fausse queue de cheval qu'il s'était accroché sur le haut du crâne. Heureusement qu'il portait des collants opaques pour ajouter une protection supplémentaire à ses parties personnelles. Milo était habillé en femme fatale. Robe fourreau noir, largement échancrée sur ses cuisses et dans son dos, perruque blonde au brushing irréprochable, fausse rivière de diamant et nu-pieds à talon haut. Il avait même poussé le vice à se peinturlurer les ongles de la même couleur que son rouge à lèvres. Il s'avançait en ondulant considérablement les hanches tout en lançant des œillades à la ronde.

Les deux garçons virent leur bonne humeur revenir quand ils se rendirent compte que certains hommes étaient bien plus ridicules qu'eux. Il y avait un gros homme moulé dans une petite robe bleue qui donnait l'impression d'être sur le point de craquer. Il y avait aussi celui-là, avec sa jolie robe rouge bien décolletée qui laisser sortir ses poils bruns et denses au niveau de son torse, ses aisselles et ses jambes nues. Ils remarquèrent tout de même que les femmes s'en sortaient bien mieux qu'eux au niveau de leur dignité. Mais rapidement pris par l'ambiance, ils s'amusèrent comme des petits fous jusqu'au moment des résultats du concours. A leur entrée, une photo de chacun avait été prise et affichée avec un numéro sur un tableau d'affichage. Puis tout au long de la soirée, les votes avaient été pris en compte. Il y avait deux catégories par sexe. Enfants et adultes.

La musique s'arrêta et Bruno, habillé d'un bikini et d'un paréo, attrapa le micro pour donner les résultats. La galanterie étant de mise, il commença par les femmes. Cela amusa vaguement nos anglais mais sans plus. Puis quand vint le tour des hommes, ils étaient impatients de savoir qui aurait la première place pour le meilleur déguisement. Henrique ne fut guère surpris de voir que son homme avait gagné la première place. Et il s'était promis que plus tard dans la nuit, il lui apprendre à rouler des hanches sans vergogne devant lui toute la soirée. Quand vint la catégorie enfant, Draco ne savait pas trop quoi penser. Devait-il espérer gagner car un Malfoy était toujours le meilleur, ou devait-il prier pour ne pas être dans le top trois humiliant. Le destin trancha pour lui, il ne monta pas sur le podium… et s'en trouva un peu vexé. Et pour cause, Ioann avait réussi à attraper la troisième place. Mais il s'amusa tellement le reste de la soirée qu'il oublia tout, même qu'il était habillé en fille.

o0o

_Mercredi 15 aout 1991._

La veille il avait plu, une nouvelle fois et finalement la petite famille était allée visiter quelques endroits de la région qui étaient à l'abri avant de participer, le soir, au loto organisé par le village. Mais ce jour là, la chaleur arriva de bonne heure. Il fut donc décidé que nos quatre anglais partiraient à la plage dès le matin avec un pique nique. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde quand ils arrivèrent. Aussi ils s'installèrent confortablement en s'étalant un petit peu. La marée étant descendante, les deux adultes restèrent à proximité des garçons afin que le courant ne les emporte pas. Ce qui faillit arriver à Draco. La mer s'étant retirée un peu rapidement alors qu'il était en équilibre précaire, il bascula dans l'eau avant de se sentir entrainer vers le large. Milo le rattrapa et le remit sur pied. S'assurant qu'il allait bien, il le laissa repartir jouer avec son frère.

Après avoir avalés sandwichs et autres salades qu'ils avaient emportés, le moment de remettre la crème solaire arriva.

-Mais on est plus obligé d'en mettre, couina Ioann. Ça fait dix jours qu'on est là maintenant.

-Et ce n'est pas une raison. Tu diras à ton père qu'il aurait dû éviter de te transmettre sa peau toute blanche. En attendant, tu es un gentil garçon et tu te laisses faire, répliqua Milo en lui barbouillant le museau.

-Et là le soleil tapant relativement fort, vous remettez aussi votre tee-shirt pour aller jouer, continua Henrique.

-Quoi ? Mais non, c'est n'importe quoi ! S'indigna Draco.

-Peut-être mais si tu ne le fais pas, ne viens pas te plaindre lorsque ton dos te brulera tellement que même prendre une douche te fera souffrir, menaça le Brésilien.

Draco le regarda de façon hautaine et froide avant de capituler. Le nez dédaigneusement levé, il enfila son vêtement avec des gestes raides avant d'attraper un seau et une pelle et de dire à son frère de venir avec lui. Ils avaient un château à construire. Les deux journalistes les regardèrent faire en rigolant.

-Tu sais quoi ? Faudra qu'on remette ça une autre fois, indiqua Henrique.

-Ouais, mais cette fois on embarque les parents avec nous.

-Oh mon Dieu.

Mais le Brésilien ne put rien dire de plus car il éclata de rire. Milo le regarda avec tendresse. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'aimer son homme…

-Non mais tu veux vraiment me tuer de rire ? Parce que franchement quand je pense à Lucius et Severus, en maillot de bain faisant des pâtés de sables avec leur fils … ça diminue grandement mon espérance de vie.

-Bizarrement, autant je vois bien Narcissa dans cet environnement, autant comme toi, j'ai du mal avec ces deux là, ricana Milo. Dis, à ton avis, Lucius met un caleçon de bain à fleurs ou un slip de bain?

Il n'obtint aucune réponse car déjà son compagnon était repris par son fou rire. Là il n'était pas sûr d'arriver à garder son sérieux devant le blond la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait. Maudit soit ce Russe de malheur et ses images mentales impossibles.

-Draco ? Appela Ioann quelques temps plus tard.

-Oui ?

-Regarde la mer. Je crois qu'elle remonte.

-Très sûr ?

-Non mais en tout cas elle ne baisse plus.

-Mince, ça va encore faire comme l'autre jour et notre château va prendre l'eau. C'est pas drôle.

-Faut qu'on fasse une muraille ! Comme ça l'eau ne pourra pas l'atteindre !

Très enthousiaste à cette idée, Draco laissa son seau et attrapa sa pelle. Il commença par faire un tracé assez long dans le sable. Il indiqua qu'il fallait creuser sur cette ligne et se servir du sable enlevé pour faire un mur entre la rigole et le château. Ioann était sceptique. Aussi il décréta qu'il laissait son frère se charger de ça pendant qu'il faisait la même chose le long d'un tracé parallèle au premier, mais vingt centimètres plus loin. Ils travaillèrent dur pour creuser assez profond. Les deux journalistes s'approchèrent pour leur apporter à boire et remettre un peu de crème avant de se découvrir une âme d'enfant et de les aider à monter leur double muraille.

Milo en profita pour envoyer régulièrement du sable sur les deux enfants, qui finirent par se jeter sur lui pour une séance de chatouilles sur la plage humide. Henrique les regardèrent en se disant qu'un bon bain avant de rentrer dans la voiture serait indispensable. Et comme pour répondre à ses pensées, une première vague vint lécher leurs corps recouverts de sillons de sable collé. Aussitôt Draco bondit sur ses pieds pour venir finir de consolider le mur qui avait pris une ampleur considérable comparé au premier jet. Il fut vite rejoint par Ioann qui creusa un peu plus. La première fois que l'Océan arriva jusqu'à leur monument, l'eau tomba mollement dans la première douve. Ioann sautilla sur place en voyant que leur piège fonctionnait alors que Draco avait un air hautain. Les adultes étaient amusés. Ils savaient très bien que comme l'autre fois, le château et sa muraille finiraient par fondre dans la marée montante. Mais les voir faire était délicieux. Une nouvelle vague plus forte arriva et buta totalement contre le premier mur avant de repartir. Ioann se dépêcha de consolider la structure. Draco lui regardait jusqu'où l'eau était montée là où il n'y avait pas de barrière et il fut content de leur réussite.

-Io ! On est les meilleurs !

-Ouais ! On est plus forts que la mer !

Ils sautillèrent et dansèrent les pieds dans l'eau sans se rendre compte que le remous était en train d'emporter le premier mur progressivement. Mais cela ne les préoccupa pas car ils partirent en courant pour se jeter dans l'eau en riant. Milo les suivit avec moins d'exubérance mais il prit le temps d'enlever le maximum de sable qui commençait à bien le gratter de partout. Les quatre vacanciers s'en donnèrent à cœur joie dans cette mer amusante et sous un grand soleil chaud. D'un coup Ioann poussa un cri avant de courir hors de l'eau, manquant de tomber, poussé par une vague plus forte. Le suivant du regard, Henrique prit sa suite rapidement. La marée montante venait de rattraper leurs affaires et commençait à mouiller leurs serviettes. Les deux blonds arrivèrent après pour les aider à reculer suffisamment les affaires pour qu'il n'y ait pas plus d'incident. Ils eurent un peu de mal à se déplacer entre les estivants qui étaient finalement arrivés en masse sur la plage. Les affaires sauvées, les garçons repartirent précipitamment dans l'eau pour en profiter un peu plus sous le regard vigilant des journalistes qui, s'ils ne se baignèrent plus, restèrent les pieds dans l'eau… juste au cas où.

Sans grande surprise, le diner à peine fini, Draco et Ioann s'endormirent très rapidement. Ils avaient pris place dans les chaises longues et s'étaient laissés entrainer au pays des songes. Milo attrapa la bougie à la citronnelle qu'il déposa à leurs côtés avant de partir faire la vaisselle. Il sourit en se disant qu'il allait avoir toute une soirée en tête à tête avec son amoureux…

o0o

_Jeudi 16 aout 1991._

Milo arriva dans le centre actif du village. Il jeta un coup d'œil tout autour avant de continuer d'avancer. Ioann et Draco avaient disparu. Avant de commencer à réellement s'affoler, il préférait vérifier qu'ils n'étaient pas cachés quelque part. Il entra dans le bar avant de soupirer. Evidement. Assis sur les tabourets hauts, les deux garçons étaient en train de parler avec enthousiasme avec le barman bilingue avec qui ils avaient largement sympathisé.

-Alors c'est là que vous vous cachez ! Gronda doucement le Russe.

-Oncle Milo ! Qu'est-ce tu fais là ?

-Je vous cherchais, Moustique. Est-ce que vous avez vu l'heure qu'il est ?

-Non il est … oh zut !

-Oui Zut. Ça fait trente minutes que vous auriez dû revenir à la tente… et sans que je vienne vous chercher.

-On a pas vu le temps passer, expliqua Draco. On est désolé, on voulait pas.

-Je me doute, mais vous avez tout de même désobéi. Allez, on rentre car le repas va être brûlé. Demain matin vous resterez à la tente avec nous au lieu d'aller jouer.

-Mais c'est le dernier jour demain !

-Oui et il n'est pas question que je laisse passer votre retard. Mais continuez de râler et vous serez punis toute la journée.

Les garçons boudèrent un peu mais ne répliquèrent rien. Ils étaient en faute et ils le savaient. Ils suivirent leur oncle la tête basse et durent essuyer le sermon d'Henrique arrivés à destination. Heureusement l'ambiance s'allégea après le repas alors que les garçons s'étaient inscrits au concours de pétanque. Ils avaient bien sûr été obligés d'emprunter des boules mais ils avaient voulu essayer une fois avant de partir.

Le tirage au sort avait voulu qu'ils soient séparés mais en même temps cela leur laissait une chance de ne pas tout perdre. Ils n'étaient pas les plus jeunes de la compétition car il y avait une petite fille de sept ans qui participait mais ils avaient tout de même les attentions de beaucoup de concourants. Même leurs adversaires les conseillaient par moment. Draco faisait rire beaucoup de monde à faire son petit paon lorsqu'il faisait un beau coup et à pester quand il perdait. Les journalistes arrivèrent plus tard pour voir où ils en étaient. Milo se fit rembarrer par Ioann qui ne voulait pas qu'il le déconcentre. S'il fit semblant de s'en offusquer, il partit voir le petit blond en riant. Au final, leurs deux équipes finirent dans les dernières mais ils s'étaient tellement bien amusés que même Draco ne fit pas son mauvais perdant.

Le soir, même si Henrique mit un couvre feu, ils se défoulèrent sur la piste de la soirée dansante. Régulièrement Ioann faisait un tour vers le bar afin d'avaler quelques diabolos bien frais dont certains lui furent même offerts. Milo l'arrêta à un moment en lui disant qu'il allait finir par être malade à boire autant de limonade et qu'il devrait se relever dans la nuit pour aller aux toilettes. Le brun rouspéta bien un peu avant de repartir danser comme un petit fou avec son frère. Henrique les regarda faire tout en faisant swinguer une femme avec un bon rythme dans la peau. Il n'avait plus aucun remord pour les avoir entrainé dans cette aventure Moldue. Cette fois ce fut fatigués mais sur leurs pieds que les garçons reprirent la direction de leur tente. Après un rapide passage aux sanitaires pour un brossage de dents indispensable, tout le monde se glissa dans son duvet.

o0o

_Samedi 18 Aout 1991._

Draco somnolait, la tête appuyée contre la vitre de la voiture alors que Milo cherchait un endroit où se garer pour prendre le petit déjeuner. Ils étaient partis bien avant le levé du soleil et la nuit avait été très courte. La veille, comme prévu, Ioann et lui avaient été privé de « sortie » et en avaient profité pour ranger toutes leurs affaires. Pris dans l'élan, Henrique les avait fait démonter la canadienne pour la ranger dans la remorque. Ioann avait été horrifié et avait demandé quelle nouvelle bêtise ils avaient fait pour devoir dormir à la belle étoile. Mais il avait été rassuré quand on lui avait dit qu'ils dormiraient tous dans la grande tente et qu'ainsi ils n'auraient pas à démonter le tout à deux heures du matin. Avec une bonne dose de crème protectrice, ils avaient été autorisés à aller se baigner plus tôt dans l'après midi afin d'en profiter le plus possible. C'étaient ce qu'ils avaient fait et ils avaient maintenant quelques jolies rougeurs sur le nez et les épaules. Alors que les adultes avaient réglé la note à l'accueil afin de pouvoir partir tranquillement dans la nuit puis qu'ils avaient commencé à charger la remorque, les jeunes s'étaient une dernière fois amusés comme des petits fous dans la piscine, s'éclaboussant, tentant de noyer l'autre ou encore sautant dans l'eau en éclaboussant le plus possible. Après la douche et le repas, ils avaient fait le tour du camp afin de dire au revoir à tous ceux avec qui ils avaient sympathisés durant tous ces journées. Ils avaient fini par le bar. Là ils parlèrent un peu plus au barman et profitèrent de sa présence pour faire leur adieu à Bruno. Celui-ci leur ébouriffa les cheveux en leur souhaitant un bon retour. Puis ils étaient revenus à la tente, plus nostalgiques que jamais. Ioann s'était serré dans les bras de Milo, les larmes aux yeux. Le Russe l'avait consolé en lui disant qu'il allait rentrer chez lui, revoir son papa et sa maison, mais cela ne lui empêcha pas d'échapper doucement quelques sanglots. Draco avait retenu les siens mais il avait été tout aussi chamboulé alors qu'Henrique avait posé son bras sur ses épaules.

Il était bien deux heures du matin quand ils avaient été réveillés pour partir. Ils avaient aidé à dégonfler totalement les matelas et rouler les duvets mais ils avaient été s'allonger sur la banquette arrière de la voiture pour continuer leur nuit quand leurs oncles avaient commencé à démonter la grande tente. Ioann s'était juste contenté de serrer son oreiller un peu plus contre lui quand le Brésilien avait défait un duvet sur eux pour qu'ils n'attrapent pas froid dans leurs shorts et tee-shirt. Ils s'étaient à peine réveillés quand la voiture démarra. Les premières heures du voyage passèrent relativement vite. En effet, il était plus de neuf heures quand ils émergèrent réellement de leur sommeil. Là les journalistes firent une pause pour déjeuner, se dégourdir un peu les jambes et passer un peu de crème sur les coups de soleil des garçons. Ceux-ci étant tristes, la voiture était relativement calme. Ils firent quelques petites pauses mais ne prirent leur déjeuner que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'embarcadère du ferry en début d'après midi. Cette fois Henrique avait prévu la potion contre le mal des transports et la leur fit avaler avant la traversée. Les deux enfants retrouvèrent un peu leur pêche à ce moment là. Ils essayaient de voir s'ils repéraient des poissons dans l'eau puis ne voyant jamais rien, ils jouèrent à cache-cache entre les voitures. Quand Milo les rattrapa pour remonter dans la voiture car ils allaient débarquer, ils avaient enfin retrouvé leur sourire … et leur impatience.

Le fait d'être enfin arrivés en Angleterre sembla effacer toutes leurs peines et les journalistes durent les reprendre plusieurs fois alors qu'ils râlaient que c'était un voyage trop long. Quand le Brésilien mit le clignotant pour garer le véhicule devant l'immeuble, il soupira de soulagement. Il était presque dix neuf heures et ils étaient enfin arrivés. Il leur restait bien évidement à vider la voiture mais une fois tout déchargé dans le hall du bâtiment, tout serait fait en quelques coups de baguettes à l'abri des regards. Ioann se propulsa hors de la voiture à une vitesse faramineuse en criant qu'il voulait aller aux toilettes. Milo lui remit les clés de l'appartement pour qu'il aille se soulager le temps qu'ils commencent à vider la voiture. Ce fut un Draco énergique qui les aida. Il leur fallut tout de même un certain temps d'enfin de pouvoir s'avachir dans le canapé et les fauteuils. Henrique prit quelques instants pour envoyer un mot à Severus et aux Malfoy pour leur dire qu'ils étaient rentrés, avant de rejoindre son homme.

Sans surprise la cheminée cracha le professeur de potions dans les minutes qui suivirent et une demi-seconde plus tard, il se retrouva avec son petit koala dans les bras.

-T'as pas pu résister, hein Sev', il fallait que tu arrives rapidement pour vérifier qu'on n'avait pas abimé ton fiston, railla Milo.

-Il est parti à l'étranger avec toi pendant deux semaines dans un transport Moldu. Alors oui je me suis inquiété, répondit Severus en lui lançant un regard noir. D'ailleurs j'avais raison de m'inquiéter quand je vois ce coup de soleil et celui de Draco.

-C'est juste arrivé hier, soupira le Russe en roulant des yeux malgré son sourire.

-C'était super, papa ! Bon le voyage c'est super long mais le camping c'était super ! On a joué à la pétanque, on a chanté on …

L'activation de la cheminée le coupa. Narcissa et Lucius venaient d'arriver. Elle s'approcha de Draco pour le serrer dans ses bras avant de le contrôler sous toutes les coutures faisant levers les yeux au ciel à Milo.

-J'aime votre sens de la confiance, à vous autres, les anglais. On y tient aussi à vos chéris, on n'allait pas les abimer !

-Vous aviez promis d'écrire une fois par semaine et on n'a pas reçu une seule lettre ! Réprimanda Narcissa en pointant son index sous le nez de Draco. Et je t'avais dit de te protéger du soleil.

-On a oublié maman. Mais on s'amusait tellement bien qu'on a pas vu le temps passer. Et on s'est toujours bien protégé… sauf hier qu'on s'est baigné plus tôt et que le soleil tapait plus fort.

-Ouii ! Et donc je disais, on a été à la piscine et à la mer et … papa, tu sais quoi, ben les crabes ça fait mal aux orteils quand on marche dessus.

-Et puis avec Moustique on a fait le plus beau château de sable de la plage. Et oncle Milo il a gagné le concours car il avait la plus belle robe de femme que les autres !

-Puis-je savoir, Gabrilov, ce que tu faisais habillé en femme ?

-C'était un concours, oncle Lus. Toutes les filles étaient en garçons et tous les garçons en filles.

-Et Ioann a eu la troisième place de la catégorie enfant, ricana Draco.

-Et toi t'as été obligé de faire la pièce de théâtre et que t'étais trop drôle à râler tout le temps.

-Ouais ben j'ai trouvé le coupable moi !

-Nan c'est le monsieur qui l'a trouvé, toi t'as rien fait en plus ! S'écria le plus jeune en se redressant dans les bras de son père.

-Oui ben Ioann il s'est retrouvé cul nu dans la mer car il avait perdu son maillot de bain !

-Et Draco il regardait dans les douches des filles !

-Et Ioann…

-Stop ! Les garçons, la journée à été très longue, gémit Henrique, vous raconterez toutes vos bêtises un autre jour, d'accord ?

-D'accord, acceptèrent les deux garçons.

-Et bien, ces vacances m'ont l'air de leur avoir plu, sourit Narcissa en lançant un regard à Lucius semblant dire 'je te l'avais bien dit'.

-Les débuts ont été un peu chaotiques mais passés les premiers instants, ils en ont bien profité.

-Dis papa, on pourra recommencer le camping ? Demanda Ioann dont les paillettes argentées pétillaient sur ses iris noirs.

-On verra ça l'an prochain. Mais je pense que vu que ça vous a plu, c'est assez possible, répondit Severus.

-Et vous viendrez avec nous cette fois ? Demanda Draco en regardant son père avec insistance.

-Et bien, c'est à voir. Je ne peux pas te pr …

La phrase de Lucius se perdit dans le rire d'un Brésilien très joyeux. Il fut rapidement rejoint par Milo et devant le regard ahuri des trois autres adultes et interrogatifs des enfants, ils manquèrent de s'étouffer d'hilarité alors que leurs yeux pleuraient abondamment. Dans leurs têtes, une seule question tournait en boucle … Caleçon ou slip de bain ?

**FIN**


End file.
